The Promise by Seasons
by shy100
Summary: 3 years have passed since the Frozen Incident, and Hans is now ready for his revenge. With a threat of war at hand, Elsa and Anna must find a way to beat Hans, and his new founded dark powers in order to save Arendelle and themselves. But all their hopes lies in a book. (Jelsa paring)
1. Chapter 1-Only The Beginning

**Dear readers, this is my first time using fanfiction, and this is the first time I have ever upload a crossover story, or a story in general. I apologies if there may still be some errors with my spelling, and grammar. And if there is anyone who is interested, I am also looking for a beta reader. **

**Overall I hope you all enjoy my story, and though it may start off as slow it'll get to the action real quick, and disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story, other then the plot and a few made up characters to fit it. Please leave me some reviews of your thought for I would love to hear them. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1- Only The Beginning**

Near a cliff side stands two tall stones, the gravestone of the late King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle. It was already the afternoon with the sun shining brightly, little patches of clouds decorating the sky, and cool breeze brushing through the air. There was a long stream of citizens, each waiting patiently for their turn to place some flowers upon the late rulers' grave. But all parted ways allowing a small party to travel up front. When close, only two female from the group dismounted from their horse, and continued on foot. In each of the young women arms, held a beautiful bouquet of white flowers, and they lay one each on the graves. They both stood between the graves for a moment looking out into the distance.

One of the women with strawberry blond hair, wrapped her arms around the other, squeezing her tight. "They would be so proud of you Elsa," she said in comforting. "You have made the kingdom flourished better than ever."

"It's not that Anna," Elsa replied. "I just regret not attending their funeral with you. If only then I wasn't so afraid-"

"Oh stop that, that's all in the past now don't ponder on it." Anna took her sister's arm in hers and led her slowly back to their horses. "What has happen can't be change, learn from it, and focus on the present and future." Anna advised happily.

Elsa looked at her in amusement, "Why, that was wise of you" she playfully teased.

"Really? You must finally be rubbing off on me!"

Elsa giggled, and tugged her sister to move a bit faster. There were still things to do in preparation for the evening's ball.

XxXxX

Back at the castle, the foods were nearly finish, plated on fine new ginori tableware that was given as a present from a duke in Germany. The curtains were changed to the color of violet, the tablecloths in green, but all the fabrics were decorated with gold linins, to symbolize the colors of the Kingdom's crest.

Elsa had just finished overseeing the menu, and with some time to spare, she headed off to her study room. In the room there was a large window that allowed her to overlook the main bridge, connecting from the town over to the palace gates. Elsa turns her gaze over to one of the walls, where hung a portrait of her parents.

This time, instead of having a sad and nervous expression, she now held a satisfying face, happy to have people coming through the gates. It was the anniversary of her parents' death, and in memory of them, Elsa had thought it would be great to hold a ball. Her sister, though surprised by Elsa's idea, eagerly agrees with her. Overall, she felt the need to re-insure her parents that everything is alright now, and thank them for the support they've given her over the years. "This is it…" she said to her parents. "So much has happen: the gate is open now, I don't have to hide my magic anymore, and Anna is even married now-to Kristoff. Everything is right as it should…" There was more that she wanted to say, but was unsure as to how to communicate it.

"Elsa!" cry Anna, as she comes bursting through the doors. "You will never guess what Kristoff was wearing! He wanted it to be a surprise but I caught him sneaking around, he was dressed in the clothes I picked for him! He complained so much about picking his own clothes-though he did add in his own style, the sash belt and vest…You're not dress yet Elsa? Oh! Are you planning on making a new dress with your magic?!" Elsa didn't bother to stop Anna's ramble, she finds it energetic and funny at the same time. Whispering a quick good-bye to her parents, Elsa started leading Anna out, who was still rambling on about what sort of design Elsa should make for her new dress.

XxXxXx

Her speech was kept short and light, emphasizing how she wanted the ball to take flight right away. For her parents had wanted such a ball to be once she has control over her power. To make up for the years when the gates were closed, the secret that was kept, and the gloom that fell over the palace. Anna being freer now, made sure that the ball did take off. She spread her energy about like a controlled wildfire, danced with many of the dukes and lords at the ball-though saved her first dance with Kristoff, and she talked with many of the duchess as well, getting a glimpse to some of the gossips that were spreading.

As much as Anna was doing great at getting people into a good mood, she seems to lack a certain something that Rapunzel had. Rapunzel is Anna and Elsa's older cousin, from their mother's side of the family. She was kidnapped when just a baby, and was reunited with her family two years before King Agdar and Queen Idun's death.

Throughout the ball, Rapunzel was also helping Anna in spreading the excitement and energy into the people. The highlight of her success was when she was dancing with Eugene, her husband, in the center of the ballroom. They were dancing to a tune of their own, and yet, with encouraging looks from Rapunzel directed at the musicians, she got them to fade into a new music matching the tempo she and Eugene was dancing to. Afterword, without hesitation, she changed from one partner to another, then switching the pairings again with Eugene following her stead, not missing one beat of her plan. Soon, she had everyone dancing to her music. Even Anna and Elsa were drawn into it, and no one minded it. They were all feeling a strange sensation of life, and they felt the need to dance it out.

It was only when the song has ended, did people stop dancing, and looked around. They all felt warm inside, they all laugh and applauded one another for such a wonderful dance. Rapunzel walks over to the musicians and asked if they can play something relaxing, to cool off from the heat before continuing again. They granted her request. The guest slowly fell into casual conversion with the nearby people around them. Elsa, feeling a much needed break, slips to the farthest end of the ball, followed by Anna, wanting some sister company, then Rapunzel, who wanted to talk with her cousins. Meanwhile Kristoff and Eugene were relaxing near the buffet table, getting along fine with each other.

When Rapunzel approached the sisters, they welcomed her greatly. "That was amazing Rapunzel! How did you do that?" asked Anna, truly curious with her cousin's ability.

"Indeed Rapunzel," complimented Elsa. "I can learn a few things from you. Perhaps then I can really know how to host a ball."

"Oh no you're Majesty," Rapunzel replied quickly. "You can host a ball without my ability just fine," and she meant it too. Ever since the Frozen Incident, there has only been small private parties held in Arendelle, hosted by Anna. Rapunzel and Eugene were always invited, and each time they would enjoy the event. But if Rapunzel have to be honest at the moment, she is loving the ball more than the small parties, and is proud of Elsa for hosting the ball herself. "You are doing great, while all I did was changed the tune. If anything, I was causing rouges."

"Don't be so modest Rapunzel, you did more than just changed the tune," Anna persisted.

"Really you're Majesty; you don't need to learn anything from me. Trust me, everyone is in a great mood, with or without my 'ability'."

Elsa giggled a bit before speaking. "Rapunzel, you don't have to address and talk to me so formally. Just talk like you normally do, and call me Elsa."

"Sure…Elsa." The relaxing song ended, and some people were beginning to dance again. But the three women remained where they were and continued to talk. In her mind, Rapunzel was marveling at how much open Elsa has become. At Elsa's coronation when she talked to her for the first time, Rapunzel felt Elsa being a bit too distance from her guest, even to her own sister.

"Man, lately we have been having good whether this spring." Anna said, while looking towards the open balcony, where gentile cool breeze were being let in.

"Especially today," Elsa agrees. "Even Olaf thinks so; he's been telling me how much he wants to enjoy spring a bit longer in general."

"Olaf's tired of summer?!" Anna asked surprised.

"No. He just loves spring as much as he loves summer now."

"Well I'm sure the Spring Spirit will be generous this year, if the Summer Spirit doesn't mind that-is," Rapunzel comment.

"There's a spirit for summer? Did you get that from another fairy-tale book Rapunzel?" Anna asked. Over the years Anna and Elsa had spent with Rapunzel, she would sometime tell them of tales. Some are common ones like Santa Clause, the Tooth fairy, or the Easter Bunny, or others involving expressions, such as Mother Nature, Father Time, and Old Man Winter. But her stories of them are different from what the traditional tales says about them, and she would sometime tell the sisters of other folklore that they had never heard. Making them wonder if she was just making some of them up, or had read them from a book. Rapunzel never lets on to where she gotten her tales though; always answering with unrealistic comments, like, 'a baby fairy told me' and such.

As Rapunzel was about to answer with 'a bear told me,' she stops. Her mouth slightly open in an O shape, and a hard confused expression took over her face. She turned towards the balcony.

"What's wrong Rapunzel?" asked Anna. Both she and Elsa turn to look in the same direction as her. Then there were loud noises, which seems to have erupted from behind the large doors of the ballroom. The commotion quickly got the attention of the guests. Next three men came in abruptly, no doubt nobles, but they were unknown. Quick to follow behind them were Arendelle's soldiers, they were trying politely as possible to escort the three strangers out but the strangers were persistent in staying, demanding to see Queen Elsa and Princess Anna immediately.

With such a scene being build, Elsa and Anna couldn't stand by any longer. They made their way towards the men, with Rapunzel following close behind for some reason. Her face now holds an anxious, concerning look.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa asked when close enough. Her voice was composed, and elegant, but filled with authority. There was even a hint of displeasure as well, for the ball has been disturbed by the sudden unwelcome commotion.

One of the strangers with tannish orange hair, and was evenly tall and build as Kristoff, tried to approach the sisters but was immediately halted by two soldiers. The two soldiers took their spears and crossed them with the other, creating a barrier between the stranger and the sisters. Eugene and Kristoff quickly came to their side for extra protection. "Your Highness please," began the stranger. "My name is Lipso, and these are my younger brothers, Lukas, and Grill, Princes of the Southern Isles."

Their last names immediately left a bitter taste within Elsa's group, save for Rapunzel, who was distracted with some other concerning thought, and Eugene, who was still trying to get a grasp of the situation. "And what business do you have coming in disrupting my ball?" questioned Elsa. Angry with the fact of whom they are related to, and that they have the nerve to disrupt the memorial of her parents. But she did not show it, not even in the tone of her voice.

"Our deepest apologies for the intrusion, but we are here to warn you-to aid you the best we can-"

"Warn, aid? Against what?!" Anna question.

"It can't be!" gasp Rapunzel, her eyes widening in shock, and her mouth hanging slightly open while facing towards the balcony.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Eugene asked. Her sudden shock had caught the attention of her party, and they were confused as to what was the matter.


	2. Chapter 2-A Darken Ballroom

**CHAPTER 2-A Darken Ballroom**

A gust of furious winds blew in through the balcony, wiping out all source of light except for the candles at the very high top of a few columns, leaving the ballroom in a faint eerie glow. The musicians halted in their play along with the guests with their dancing. All was quite. After a moment of silence, strange black clouds flew in with alarming speed. Twisting and slithering faster than any snake, followed by a hearty dark laugh. Erupting from many of the guest were their shrieks and screams, some duck to the ground in fright, or was force so by the clouds.

No sooner did darkly creatures pop out of the clouds, beastly animals that resembled wolves, horses, and crows; they all have mincing glowing yellow eyes, and started terrorizing the guests. Eugene quickly shields Rapunzel, while Elsa and Kristoff shielded Anna. A small group of soldiers formed a protective circle around the party, while the others did their best to fight off the clouds and protect the guests. But to no avail were they successful. After destroying one creature, another just takes its place, or it quickly forms itself back into shape.

Quickly soldiers were being knocked around, some seriously injured by the beasts. Elsa was the only one proven to be effective. Shooting blast of ice from her hands, she freezes each creature she hits before they shatter into sands. A ferocious horse came charging at the group and Elsa froze it to the ground. As soon as she did, the rest of the creatures crumbled.

There was another moment of silence, no one dare to interrupt it. Then came a single applaud. "Well done Elsa," spoke a mysterious voice. "Of course I would expect nothing less from the Snow Queen."

"You seem to know me quite well," spoke Elsa, while searching around for the intruder. "But I don't know you. While introducing yourself, mind showing yourself as well?"

"Why, you do know me Elsa, and of course, you too, Anna." replied the voice in amusement. "Perhaps I should allow you a better look at me." A small black cloud started swirling like a tornado, forming a tall stature a few feet before the group. It disbursed at a snap of a finger, revealing the last person they would ever expect to see. "Remember me now?" he prompts.

"Hans!" gasped Anna. He was dressed in the clothes that resembled the ones he wore regularly. But the colors are all in black and grey. His eyes glowed of sliver but lack any shine. The nearby soldiers charged him, weapons ready in hand. With a wave of an arm, wolves formed from the black mist that surrounded his feet, tackling the charging men and pinning them to the ground.

Next to attack was Elsa. With a swift flick of her wrist, a flare of ice came at Hans. However, he quickly made a wave of sand blocking the attack. Elsa then tries sending a ferry of ice blast but each one was blocked with hardly an effort from Hans. Finally as a last method, Elsa made a large ice wall with spikes on one side, and pushed it forward towards Hans. This time, he was force to use more than just one arm, to create a sand barrier equal to that of Elsa's charging wall. At first it looked like Elsa was going to win, but with a furious yell, Hans made an even larger wave of sand that came crashing down, knocking Elsa to the very end of the ballroom.

"Elsa!" cry Anna. She dashes forward the best she could in her dress towards Hans. "You monster!" she shouts while raising a fist, ready to punch him. But she was quickly pushed back with a blast of sand. Kristoff came crying after Anna. It was the same result, though he was thrust against a wall before falling down hard unconscious.

Not wanting any more interruptions, Hans bounded Rapunzel and Eugene, and then his three older brothers with the black sand. Next, he made his sand bound Anna and Elsa, wrapping them tight like a snake does to kill its prey, but allowed them enough space to still breathe. He moved them closer so that they can be face-to-face. "Surprise with my new power?" questioned Hans, not really caring if they are or not. "I got them from a new friend I made, but I won't boar you with that story. It's irrelevant. Though I am sorry girls for being rough with you, but you gave me no choice."

"What do you want Hans?" Anna asks with acid in her tone.

"You know what I want, and this time, I will have it," he replied with even more acid then that of Anna's. This time, Anna's strong expression begins to falter, as she starts becoming aware of how truly dangerous Hans is. He has rendered Arendelle's soldiers to nothing, and has defeated Elsa with hardly any effort. "I could've had just overthrow my brothers and take over the Southern Isles for myself, and I am going to. And with this new power I have, I can do it so easily as well. But, I want revenge, Anna. For it's because of you, that I was stripped of nobility, and was banished from my home's capital!"

"You brought it all upon yourself!" cried Lipso, struggling to break free from his bindings. "We gave you a chance to repent, but you refused to reflect!" Before Lipso could say anymore, the black sand crept towards his mouth and restraint it.

"Ah-put a copper on it brother." Hans spat, before turning his attention back to Anna and Elsa. "At any rate, I am going to take over Arendelle along with the Southern Isles. And I would like to do this peacefully if I can avoid having to destroy my new kingdoms if possible. So here is my demand. That Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna, surrenders Arendelle peacefully over to me, and in exchange a war can be avoided, many lives will be spared, and Arendelle will not have to suffer. Plus your lives will be spared as well. I may even allow you to still live in the castle as part of the staff. Overall, this, is unnegotiable."

"Never Hans," answer Elsa. Still managing to compose a fierce look despite the fear she felt inside. "If you want Arendelle so bad, you will have to kill me first for it."

"Over my dead body as well," agree Anna, redeeming herself.

But Hans only chuckled at their front. "Both of you sisters are still fools after these three years…You should find me quite generous with my demand, but I suppose the two of you are tired for the night, and the ball has yet to end. It really is late now. So I will offer you three days to rethink my demand. I will have your answer on the morning of the fourth day, and I advise you two to think carefully, especially you Elsa. You're a smart woman, and have already done so much for your kingdom, don't ruin it now."

With that, Hans snaps his fingers. All the clouds and the remaining black sands disperse, flying out through the balcony from where they had entered, erasing the last bit of candle lights as they left leaving only the moon as a last source of light. Hans was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3-Three Kingdoms

**Dear readers, this chapter and two others after this will be somewhat slow, but the action will rise again. And until then, there is a bit of mystery involve, and please leave some reviews for me. I would love to hear your thoughts, and some suggestions as well. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3-Three Kingdoms**

Sitting with her head resting against her hands for support, Elsa felt very tired. She was alone at the moment in the castle's council room. Every breath she took, she took in slowly, while from time letting out long stressful sighs. The ball wasn't supposed to end like it did, with the intrusion of the Southern Isle Princes, and a threat of war by Hans. Things were supposed to go right for a change…

"Elsa," called Anna from the other end of the door.

Composing herself quickly, Elsa gave Anna permission to let the Southern brothers in along with Arendelle's council men. By special request from Anna, Kristoff was allowed to join the meeting, so he sat close to the brothers in order to keep an eye on them. There was still no reason why they should quite trust them yet. But before they could start, Elsa could hear Anna talking to someone by the door and turns to see Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Elsa, they want to take part in the meeting, and if possible, make an alliance with Arendelle's Kingdom for the war to come." Anna informs her.

Elsa got up from her seat and walked over to them to talk more quietly. "Please Rapunzel, Eugene," she starts. "I know the two of you want to help, but for your own safety, return home like the other guests. This isn't your fight."

"In all due respect your Majesty," reply Eugene as politely as possible. "You are going to need all the help you can get. Beside from the, Southern Isles, I doubt anyone else would want to aid you in a battle involving…magic."

"He is right Elsa," Anna agrees, as she looks eagerly at her sister, imploring her to take their aid.

Elsa gave them a small smile, grateful that they wanted to help. "Anna…I don't want to involve any other kingdom in this fight, for we are asking them to fight an impossible—an unimaginable battle."

"Elsa," Rapunzel said gently. "Let us help you. We may not be able to do much but let us help you in any way we can. Our kingdom can provide some provisions and-"

"Rapunzel it's alright. The both of you should return home."

"Elsa please, let us help. I know that my parents will jump at the opportunity to help once they hear about Arendelle being in danger, and believe it or not but we will help whether you want it or not."

"But the danger! Aren't you even afraid of the possible consequences for aiding Arendelle? What about your own kingdom's safety?"

Rapunzel stepped forward and took both Anna's and Elsa's hand into her own, and looked deeply into each of their eyes. "…We are your family too…My mother, your aunt, lost her sister in that storm, while the two of you lost a mother. Eugene and I feel responsible for it. If we never have invited your parents at the last minute then…All that my mother has left in memory of her sister is the two of you. And I don't want to lose the two of you either…"

The Arendelle sisters grew quiet, looking at the ground in solemn. "We never once blame you…" Spoke Anna quietly.

"We know," Eugene reply gently, wrapping an arm around Rapunzel shoulder and squeezed her short in comfort. "We know the two of you will never blame us for it, but it doesn't change

She didn't say anything for a while. She had moved her gaze away and was looking to the side, at nothing in particular. Eventually Elsa took her hand away from Rapunzel, in-which she let go without resistant. Elsa then turn to face forward, and without ever looking back at the door, she walks back to her seat. But before seating herself, she gestured towards two empty chairs next to Anna's, and waited for them to join her.

XxXxXx

Once everyone was settled, Elsa turns her attention towards the brothers. "Please, start from the beginning," Elsa encourage. Wanting to know all that they have to tell and what they can do exactly to help Arendelle.

One of the brothers with light green eyes and pale blond hair, similar to Hans' style, including the sideburns, cleared his throat roughly before speaking. "Well you already heard what we did to Hans," Grill starts. "After it was decided that Hans should be banish and stripped of nobility, I was put in charge of keeping watch on him. He was still our brother, so I only had him located a few towns away from the capital, provided him some money, and a decant house fully furnished for him to start a simple living. He was stubborn you can imagine to live a commoner's life, plus, he felt humiliated as well. But eventually he was force to live with the decision once I refuse to supply him any further.

"For two years everything went well. Hans even had a decent job as a trader in armory within our land. I thought it was time to give him another chance to redeem himself, so I allowed him to become a soldier if he wished, and to guard the outer perimeters of the capital. But he is to be kept at low rank, still strip of nobility, and to be treated like any soldiers; only I or any of my brothers can decide if he may be rewarded for his deeds or not. He agreed, and for the next six months, he did himself well…However, he disappeared one day after drills. No one saw what happened to him, and no traces of him could be found anywhere. We had even gone in search for him, to any of the nearby islands and kingdoms he could've possibly escaped to, but there was no sign of him…

"It was a month later before today did Hans reappeared. He had somehow managed to get into the castle, and was looking through some of Southern Isles' most…precious treasure, or, at least it would've been better if he was after treasure."

"What do you mean by that?" question a council man.

The brothers looked at one another before Grill continues to speak. "…Every castle has their treasure and secrets. But there was two items among our treasure that was thought of as powerful, even dangerous if it falls to the wrong hands. So for centuries the royal family has kept these items in safe keeping. And to be honest, most of us didn't believe it was all that powerful-just some old tale that's been exaggerated…That is, until Hans managed to get his hand on one of it and used it."

"Wait-wait-wait. So you're telling us, that Hans managed to get his hand on a powerful weapon, that allowed him to conjure-up all those sand creatures, and do those other things?!" ask Anna, getting overwhelmed with the idea of magical weapons. Members of Arendelle's council started murmuring to each other. Their voices getting louder and louder then what the Southern brothers would've liked.

"Not quite." said Lukas, now taking over the explanation. He was as tall as Eugene, and wore thin rectangular glasses. He had a wet sand color for hair, and his sideburns were a bit wider than his two brothers. "This item is not really a weapon; it's just a regular book on the surface, but its contents are very much indeed dangerous. If performed correctly, then the book can open up portals to worlds unknown to this one; worlds that holds power, magic, and even Beings that welds such great abilities. Hans was able to perform the ceremony correctly, opening a portal to another world, but what world he visited we don't know. What we do know though, was that he managed to make some sort of Pact with a Being on the other side, and now he can perform all that you have seen tonight, possibly even more."

"And how did you find that out?" Kristoff ask, considering the possibility that the brothers can be in-on-it with Hans.

"How else would you explain his new abilities?" Pose Lukas, but didn't wait for Kristoff to make a remark. "Beside, Hans had to return to this world sooner or later, and we predicted that once he does, he'll go after Arendelle to take his revenge."

"And you were correct," spoke Rapunzel, glaring at the brothers. "But even if it was only speculation, why didn't you take advance precaution and warn Arendelle ahead of time?"

Lipso took in a heavy breath to keep his temper down, getting angry over the glares he and his brothers are receiving from their listeners. "Because, it would mean having to share our family's long kept secret. Plus, there was the possibility that Hans would attack the Southern Isles for the throne now that he has the power to do so. Our kingdom is at stake as well as Arendelle; we brothers had to debate with our councils on what to do in preparations for Hans' return. Not to mention, if we should lend aid to Arendelle—if it should be threaten by Hans. And now with the inclusion of the Corona Kingdom our secret will be spread even farther than wanted. Many, specially the councils, were hesitant about lending aid because of this sole reason, the news of our treasure spreading."

"I can assure you," Elsa begins, coming to defend her cousins, "that Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene can be trusted. And whatever's been said and will be said, will remain in this room. No one will say more then what is agreed upon once the meeting is over. You have my word as a Queen." The room fell quite as Elsa waits to see if any of the brothers would challenge her words, but none did. "Alright, I have one question to ask before I make my decision for an alliance or not, unless anyone else has farther questions for our guests." Some of the council men began drilling the brothers, questioning their story about Hans to see if the brothers are in fact in-league with him. But Lipso made a firm point that there really is no proof that he and his brothers are not in-league with Hans, and there is no real way to find out until there is an actual betrayal. However, the fact remains that the Southern Isle is offering, and can help Arendelle in the war to come. Some try questioning the powers of the magical book, to learn its functions and other details, but the Southern brothers refuse to answer any of those until an alliance is confirmed. When the council men had their fill with question, or couldn't get the brothers to answer anymore, they awaited for Elsa's question.

When the room was quiet again, Elsa proceeded. "Prince Lipso, Lukas, Grill. I am grateful that all three of you, and the rest of your brothers have taken into consideration about lending aid to Arendelle. I understand that by sharing your kingdom's valuable secret, you are putting yourself in a vulnerable positions by having to spread your strengths' thin. But before I confirm if there is an alliance between our kingdoms along with the Kingdom of Corona, I want to know, why consider us in the first place and what finally made you decide to help us?"

Grill was the one to answer. "Because you're Majesty, we never did send an apology, or did anything to repent for what Hans tried to do to you and Princess Anna. It was about time we do so, and with that, we can redeem our kingdom's name. For Hans has forgotten that everything he does, he carries not just his name, but ours and his county as well. Also, just like your kingdom will have need of much help in this fight, it's likewise for us. What better ally to have then someone who can already use magic in this world?"

"So, I am a fallback in-case your other weapon fails?" she posed with a raised eyebrow.

"-Not a fallback you're Majesty, but an ally that can help to strengthen our strength if all goes well, and likewise, we can help strengthen Arendelle for this specific fight."

Now all eyes were on Elsa. Her eyes were closed, and her head was leaning on her hands once again, in thought. When she was done, she opens her eyes and raised her head. She open-up her right hand and there was a small sphere of snow swilling at the center of her palm. Everyone watched her with alert, unsure to her intention. Elsa then waves it towards the center of the table, before it disperse into streams, heading towards Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the Southern brothers. Startled, the brothers all stood up trying to defend themselves against the attack, while the others were too stunned to react. Each of the streams hit their target in the chest, but instead of entering into their heart, the streams only stayed on the surface of their clothes. There, each of the streams started forming into Arendelle's crest mark. It was small and it lay upon the Southern Isles' crest, and its crest lay upon the center of Corona's. The final result was a beautiful ice crafted pin, of all three kingdoms' crests on each person's clothing. "Now we are allies," Elsa announce.


	4. Chapter 4-Who Is To Go

**Dear readers, this chapter was originally two but I merge it into one in order to get this part done with, so this may be a bit longer then my other chapters. But for now, what will happen in the meeting this time?**

**CHAPTER 4**-**Who Is To Go**

"Nice," complemented Eugene, admiring the pin.

Anna was feeling the excitement, and could hardly keep herself still. "So how are we going to fight Hans? I don't know about anyone else, but I'm ready to land another blow to his face."

"You are going to have to get in line for that one your Highness," said Lipso, though composed as he was, he held the biggest smile in the room, alongside with his brothers. Even Kristoff was finally smiling, and Arendelle's council men were getting excited themselves.

It was only Elsa and Rapunzel who were maintaining a serious expression, in which surprises Elsa. She would have thought Rapunzel would be just as edgy as Anna, possibly even more. "I'm assuming you have some sort of plan, or rather, you have brought the other weapon with you?" Elsa said, eyeing Lukas' satchel bag. He's been keeping it close to him ever since they met.

"Indeed you're Majesty," Lukas answers. He lifted up his satchel and removed the content within it. It was a thick book but sizable, and it looked ordinary enough; its leather was quite worn out making the title unreadable, and most of its colors are lost.

From the corner of his eyes, Eugene didn't miss the intense focus Rapunzel was giving towards the book. She was more focus than he could ever remember, and it bothers him that she was so fixated with it, but he will have to ask her about that later.

"As Grill mentioned earlier, we have two valuable treasures within our keep. The first is the book Hans took, and the second item as you can see is also a book. It possesses the same power as Han's copy to open portals leading to other worlds, and everything we need to know about those worlds and the Beings that dwells in them are in here as well."

"So how are we to make use of this book if it only opens portals?" Ask a council man, not seeing much significant it can do. "It's not like it's a spell book that can offer magical power to the user."

"Not directly you are correct. But what you don't understand is that the Beings and the worlds in this book are completely different from that to Hans'. You can say that Hans' copy contains every foul creature imaginable; his book only leads to dark worlds where these wicked Beings dwell. But our book here contains all that is light. We can use the Beings in this book to fight against Hans, and if we make a Pact with them, we may gain powers equal to Hans'."

This idea sparked an outburst of doubts from Arendelle council men, 'ridiculous!' some of them cried. 'It's too dangerous' they voiced, 'we can't trust these Beings,' 'why would they bother to help us?' the men challenge.

"Now hold on, I think this is our best option here." Kristoff said over the council men, in which he was received with many glares. "You all saw the result of tonight's resistant, even Elsa couldn't match Han's new power. It can't hurt to ask for help from these Beings, and a Pact with one, hopefully a powerful one, can only help us beat Hans."

'But we are asking them to lend their magic to us; there must be a heavy price to pay for that,' voice another skeptic. 'What will the Beings gain from helping us anyhow?' ask another. 'What makes you think that any of them will even help us?!' came the challenge again.

"Because," Grill stresses, getting tired of the skepticism that is rising, "some of the Beings in this book lives to fight those in Hans' book."

That response quiet most of the men, but didn't stop the few that are left from questioning. "But then we must open the portals and travel to these unknown worlds to, Pact, with these Beings. Not unless we can summon them here instead."

"Unfortunately we can't," Lukas stated. "We are the ones who have to go to them, we have no choice but to go, and unless we do, at the moment this book is useless to us. No more than a fantasy book with a collection of interesting creatures!"

"The reasons for going are clear enough," interrupted Elsa, with a hint of irritation in her voiced. She knew they mean well to be thorough, but it was getting out of hand. "If we must go then we go. My concern though is who will go and make the Pack." The room was quiet again till Elsa spoke her thoughts. "In honesty, I don't believe it will be that easy to find a Being willing to fight for us, let alone willing to lend us its power…I'm also concern with entering into these other worlds. Though the book is essentially supposed to lead us to good Beings, it doesn't mean they will be welcoming."

"….Originally," said Lukas, "My brothers and I were supposed to depart immediately if you were to have refused our aid. But now that we are allies, only I am required to go. Among my brothers, I have the most knowledge of the world as far as the book can tell me. And I know how to use the book's magic to open portals, whether it works or not depends on luck mostly."

"Hans was sure lucky then." commented Anna. "I guess I'm the one who should go-"

"No, you are not." Elsa spoke firmly, looking intensely at her sister.

However, Anna wasn't going to back down easily. "But clearly you can't go! You have to stay and make preparations, console the people-"

"And you can do that with me. Kristoff will go in our place, I trust him well to serve in our stead."

"Elsa I can handle myself fine, and of course Kristoff will be going with me. I wasn't planning on going alone-"

"Actually Anna, I agree with Elsa," said Kristoff. "There's no telling what sort of danger is in this other world. And I can't guarantee your safety if the both of us are to go."

Before Anna could argue any further, Rapunzel intervenes. "I think it would be best for Elsa to go instead." All attentions were turn towards Rapunzel as she explains her suggestion. "This is another world-a world of magic. If something goes wrong over there, then it would be best to defend with magic. Elsa can protect not only herself but Lukas as well if she has to. Also, nether I or Eugene can go anyway. We still need to relay tonight's incident to my parents, and prepare support for the upcoming war, along with any supplies we can spare. It will take the both of us to manage these tasks within the given time limit. Anna and Kristoff can make the preparations needed for Arendelle with the council's help, and we'll be there to help them as well. You should go Elsa."

There was a confused expression on Eugene's face, though he didn't elaborate on it. He instead agreed with his wife, followed by the Southern Isles brothers. Kristoff looks concern with her safety, but was conflicted with Rapunzel argument. Now they were waiting for Elsa's response.

"Elsa, if you do go I'm going with you." Anna said firmly. "I'm not goanna let you go alone!"

"Anna please!" Elsa snaps. In all honesty she doesn't want to go. But the fear for the safety of her people, and of her kingdom, outweighs her fear of the other world. She would prefer to stay and be ready just in case Hans decides to pay an early visit. And Anna, Elsa doesn't want her to get hurt. Elsa wanted to make sure that her sister will be safe no matter what and live a life of happiness. The more she thought of her duty as queen, and her love for her sister, the more they collide violently.

"…Anna, I need you to listen carefully-really listen." Elsa said, speaking loud enough for the others to hear, but giving all her attention to Anna. "I love you Anna, you know I do. But we have a duty to our kingdom; Arendelle's survival must be secure, meaning there must always be someone to take care of the people. To govern them with right justice, compassion…or give them hope. Hope that Arendelle will strive, and will rise again if it falls…I know I said Kristoff should go in both of our place, but Anna, you and Kristoff are now married. The only people who will take over Arendelle if anything happen to me. I want the two of you to be safe for Arendelle-for me. Anna, you and Kristoff will see forth the preparations needed here, I will go. And that is final."

XxXxXx

Elsa was having a hard time falling asleep as she keeps reflecting over the night's event. Anna had not taken her decision so well. There was more Anna wanted to say but couldn't argue against Elsa's reasoning. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, her was lips quavering, and there was such a hurtful expression. It broke Elsa's heart to have seen her sister like that, and once more she was the one who was hurting her. Anna had left the meeting abruptly, knocking over her seat in the process of running out of the room. Kristoff ran after her but Eugene encouraged the meeting to continue, promising that he will update the couple later.

Everything was happening so fast, she could feel the pressure, the stress of everything coming at her all at once, but it amazes her how empty her mind is. It wasn't panicking like during the Frozen Incident, or maybe it was, and that her mind is so overwhelm at this point that its can't processes things at the moment. Eventually her eyes got too heavy to stay open, forcing her into a restless sleep.

XxXxXx

By early sunrise Elsa had wasted no time getting up. She quickly calls for a public meeting, gathering as many citizens into the palace's courtyard as possible. Words have already spread about the shadow intruder, so the people were eager to hear what their queen has to say, and if this intruder will return.

It was all planned out during their meeting. Elsa was careful in how she presents the situation, the alliance, and the plan in fighting Hans. She told them about Hans being the shadow intruder, his threat of war and demand, though left out the knowledge of how he has gotten his power. When she told them about the newly formed alliances, the citizens didn't like the idea of having the Southern Isles as an ally because of Hans, but this was expected. So to help ease them into accepting the Southern Isles' aid, Elsa had the three brothers make a speech. First Lukas expressed the reason why they wanted to help Arendelle. Next, Grill and Lipso expressed their regret for what Hans had done and is planning on doing to Arendelle, emphasizing their disappointment in their brother's actions, promising to make him pay for shaming his family's name and kingdom. Lastly, they each made a public vowel personally to Queen Elsa, swearing to continue fighting even with their last breaths, guaranteeing that their alliance with Arendelle will hold until Hans is no longer a threat to either kingdom.

From there Lukas explained their strategy to the citizens. Still leaving out the knowledge of the magic books, Lukas explains that his brothers Lipso and Grill will be staying in order to coordinate some of their military force to be move to Arendelle; chances are it will most likely be the first kingdom to be attack. Princess Rapunzel and her husband will also be staying for the same reason, and is at the moment busy making contact with Corona, asking their parents to send some soldiers along with supplies over. Anna and Kristoff will oversee Arendelle's own war preparations, while he and Elsa will be going in search for some more allies. The citizens didn't agree with having her go, so many pleas to have an Arendelle ambassador instead, for their only source of a magic welder is leaving them, and she's their queen of all people.

The group was expecting this reaction as well, so Elsa took over once again. It was agreed ahead of time that she shouldn't, nor did she wanted to, elaborate on their journey. She only told the citizens that there may be others who will be willing to fight with Arendelle, but it will take some convincing to do. The two will only be gone for two nights and two days and return by morning of the fourth day to answer Hans' declaration. Leaving out the fact that Hans is now stronger then she is, Elsa explains it's necessary for her to go. If anything she will be his first target, for so long as she is alive and is able to use her ice power, Arendelle will stand a better chance against Hans. He won't be able to break his promise and attack Arendelle early while she's gone, nor kill Anna and Kristoff. Not if he wish to face her with unstable emotions and in another land of eternal winter, where she will be the one to have the upper hand. With that argument, and the reminder of the Frozen Incident, the citizens felt slightly reassured.

XxXxXx

It was Anna and Kristoff's turn. They immediately have the citizens' return home to pack their essential belongings, to bring as much food as they can, especially warm clothing, and wagons and horses will be spare to help them during the move. There was no doubt that the capital will become a battle ground, so the group decided that the citizens must be temporarily relocated for their safety.

Meanwhile, Elsa went on ahead alone into the mountains where she last met the tolls. She was confused when she came to the home, Elsa had followed the map her parents once used when they were trying to save Anna, and the directions Kristoff has given her, but she only came upon an open field of steams. There were no stones, no signs of the tolls. "Hello?" she called, but there was no answer. "Hello?!" she calls louder. She was about to retrace her steps to see if she has taken a wrong turn somewhere, when the sound of stone rolling was herd.

She turns around to find Pabbie, the Toll King giving her a grave smile. "Hello Queen Elsa, I thought you might come."

"Pabbie!" She was happy as well as glad to see him. Rushing over, she kneels down to be as close to him as possible. "I know this is sudden but, I need to ask you for a favor. Can you and the other trolls temporally share your home with the citizens of Arendelle? I need to move them to a safe place for now-but it would be too cold for them up where my ice palace is, I'll have them move there as a last result if have to. But please-"

"Elsa," said Pabbie cutting her off, "I understand and we will cooperate. I have already told the trolls to spread themselves to keep watch over the area, but to keep themselves hidden from the citizens."

Elsa was taken aback by Pabbie's answer and action, "How did you know we were in a war?"

"I didn't," he admits, "but last night I felt something wicked coming into the land. I know not what it was, not even now. But I felt that it was dark and dangerous. Perhaps you can enlighten me on what it is."

Elsa did a brief explanation of everything up to this point. Pabbie listens still with a grave expression, but gleamed with hope with the mention of them having the magic book. "Ah-yes!" he exclaims, "The brothers are telling the truth you're Majesty. Those books are ancient charms and are called Promise Books, once used to connect this realm to others. It was said that our world were once one with the other worlds. We had lived in harmony, but what caused the rift and the need for the Beings to separate themselves from us, I don't know. The story is long lost." Squeezing Elsa's hands tightly, the Troll King said to her, "You're Majesty, I advise you to take precaution when entering into the Brings' worlds. They are quite powerful, even the weakest among them can easily do damage to this world. But I have a feeling that the Beings can help us."

"If, they will help us," Elsa states.

"If they help us," Pabbie repeated, while nodding his head in agreement. "You should go now you're Majesty. You have much to prepare, and a long journey ahead of you."

XxXxXx

It was already night by the time Elsa and Lukas was getting ready to setoff. Kristoff was busy leading the people up the mountain, but Anna had disappeared sometime after Elsa returned to the castle. She was still upset about her sister not letting her go, and have been avoiding her since morning, leaving Lukas's brothers, Rapunzel and Eugene to send the two off

It was decided that they were going to be traveling by ship, for most of the lands they'll be visiting are surrounded by vast waters, not daring to try visiting lands that were shown floating in the air. Also, Elsa is bringing with her seven soldiers, claiming they are for further protections, but not against the Beings so much, but Lukas. She still can't trust the Southern brothers yet.

They were waiting by the docks for the small ship they'll be sailing on to be ready. If Lukas does the ceremony right, then a portal will open within the moon's reflection upon the water. Luckily there is a full moon tonight. The fuller the moon is, the bigger the portal will be, and the better chance Lukas has at opening a portal. Or so it said in the Book of Promise.

Elsa looks around but there were still no signs of Anna. "Cheer-up Elsa," comforted Rapunzel, "Anna will get over it soon."

"I know but, I don't want to leave with Anna being bitter towards me."

"Come now Elsa; Anna won't hold it towards you for long. Even if she doesn't come tonight, you'll know she'll come running to hug you the very second she sees you returning."

Elsa didn't say anymore, she was still looking for Anna. Expecting, hoping, to see her sister come running down the dock now, so they can forgive one another, say their good-byes, wish each other safety, and that they may be reunite soon.

"Elsa!" called Lukas from the deck, "It's time, we have to set sail now."

Elsa released a soft deep breath, walks up the steps followed by her soldiers, and onto the ship. On deck she kept her eyes looking towards the dock, still hoping that Anna will appear any second. But all she saw was Rapunzel and Eugene waving good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5-First Encounter

**CHAPTER 5-First Encounter**

Arendelle was no more than a speck now, when they were far enough, Lukas ordered the ship to be stopped. Next, taking a chalk out of his traveling pack he begins drawing on the deck, taking care to copy the image exactly like it is in the book.

First was a large diamond, then within its center, something similar to a dragonfly wing but sharper. Starting at the top he made the first pair of wings big, than the ones below gets smaller as he progresses. There was five on one side, and five on the other, perfectly symmetric, making it a total of ten wing parts. To finish the image, he drew a small figure above the wings of a fairy with a humming bird noise. This was the image or symbol of the land for their first destination.

Back when they were having their meeting, Lukas offered to let the others have a chance to look at the book-for reasons of building trust, Rapunzel fell upon the section of these fairies. She encouraged the departing party to visit these Beings first. Suggesting based on the book, that these fairies are kind, motherly, and compassionate, though also fierce. So it may be safer to visit these creatures first, for it doesn't sound as though they will attack without reason, and perhaps they may be willing to give them some advice as well, or offer some suggestion on which Beings to recruit.

Standing up, Lukas took out a small plate of clear glass and reflected the moonlight onto the image. "Oh man of the moon." He starts casting quietly, sounding like he was making a wish. "Your light has always been there to chase the darkness away. Now we need your light to shine our way. Please, guide us to our destination." He continues to chant this spell for a while.

At first it seems as though nothing was happening, and that the ceremony has failed. But then, the ocean water grew ever still, till only a large area of the water completely stops moving. Not even their ship can create ripples as the crew moves around to look over the side of their boat. With the water so still, the moon's image was able to reflect clearly a few feat ahead of their ship. The reflection glowed brightly and was getting brighter as well as bigger, until it swallowed the entire ship in a flash of light.

All around, before Elsa could shut her eyes against the sudden bright light; she herd some of the men gasping in fright, and felt the ship vibrating, causing her to lose balance. Afterword, she herd and saw no more.

XxXxXx

Moments later, she felt cool winds brushing her skin, the smell of sea water gone replaced by clean moist air. Elsa had troubled opening her eyes. The bright moonlight was gone, replaced by new soft colors of light oranges, and soft pink. As her eyes made the adjustment needed to the new lights, the men around her were also struggling with her as they try to stand again.

Elsa was the first to succeed in doing a full recovery. The surrounding was breathtaking. The ship was flowing down a river, surrounded by roughly shaped mountains that almost seem to climb on top of each other in competition to see which peak is the highest. They are so high that Elsa could see some of them being higher than the clouds. And on all the mountains, even the ones that were small patches of islands, had small trees growing over some surfaces areas of the land. They are so eloquently shaped compare to Arendelle's, or to even all the trees on Earth. Elsa had to wonder if the trees here are naturally shaped as so, or did the inhabited Beings do such things to their trees.

The men were just as awed as Elsa, enchanted by this, other world. Even Elsa's soldiers have forgotten their duty, and was straying towards the side of the ship to be close as possible to the mountains. Elsa walks towards Lukas, seeing how dazed he was at the sight.

"If only I had more time," Lukas starts upon noticing Elsa next to him, "I would spend days exploring this world and others, and enjoy it to the fullest as well…"

Before Elsa could respond, a commotion erupted from below deck. Alarm, most of the crew above rushed down to see what has happen, while the others remain to watch the ship and their surroundings, now weary of the possible dangers lurking about. Elsa's soldiers rushed and placed her in their protective circle along with Lukas, but the noise below went silent suddenly. Slowly, the beatings of boots resumed at a much calmer pace as the men, Elsa assumes, were making their way back up.

When the charging crew was sighted, Lukas called to them, "What was the matter?"

None of them answer him; they all looked a bit angry. Instead, the men separated forming a wide path. Walking through the path was, surprise-surprise, Princess Anna. She was wearing a light traveling dress, a mixture of black and three shades of dark green, along with a cloak similar in color to the one she wore during winter.

"Hi…sis." Anna said awkwardly, with a hesitant smile while shyly waving a hand at her sister. When Elsa didn't respond, continuing to look at her in shock, Anna got even more nervous. "It's beautiful here," Anna said, trying to redirect the issue at hand, "So what is this world called? Did anyone spot any Beings yet? When are we going to explore-?"

"Anna!" shouted Elsa, finally able to talk. Elsa's sudden enraged voice caused her soldiers to back away from her, even Lukas. He was well aware of possible ice accidents if Elsa's emotion gets out of hand, though there hasn't been word of such accidents in the last three years.

"What are you doing here-?! Wait, never-mind, I know why. How you ever even got on is what I would like to know. I thought you might try something like this so I had soldiers do routinely checks. There were no signs of you!"

Anna could see that ice was forming just below the trim of Elsa's traveling dress, but ignored it, and smiled sheepishly while looking away from her. "At first I tried having Olaf and Sven distract the soldiers, but that ended rather badly…So I hid in a cargo box and got loaded on board, but I couldn't come out until I was sure that we had crossed over to the other world."

Taking a hand Elsa rubbed her temple, feeling the headache coming back. "Alright, I blame myself for not being thorough enough. But I had every cargo checked before being loaded on the ship. So who did you have helped you get loaded on…? Eugene?"

As hard as Anna tried, she couldn't mask her expression well enough to hide the fact that Elsa's guess was right. "Ok, you're right, Eugene did helped, but-"

"Get down my-lady!" cry the watch men. Anna was pushed down by one of the crew members as a boomerang came spinning over her head. Elsa rush over to Anna as fast as she could to see if she was ok. Lukas, though shock, follow the boomerang with his eyes, knowing it will have to round-about back to its owner. But whoever, or whatever its owner is, the creature moved too fast for Lukas to take a good look at when it caught its weapon. All Lukas saw was that it is big, and quick, jumping into a hole on the side of a mountain before the hole disappeared.

Instantly, a swarm of bird-like animals started attacking all the men on board, causing a large panic to erupt. These birds are smaller compared to even the tiniest bird on Earth, about the size of a hatchling, making them fast and hard to hit. Elsa couldn't hit any of them either, not without running a risk of freezing the people on board. All she could do was shield Anna the best she could.

Then, one by one, the men fell. Not dead for sure, by indication of some of them, snoring. Something gold was bouncing around to each man, the cause of their unconscious after contacted. The swarm disperses suddenly as it had come. Anna and Elsa were the only conscious ones. Elsa's guards were all asleep, pile on top of each other. Lukas was uncomfortably lying face down; his head is to the side, his glasses clutching onto one open ear while the other side dangled, crouch with his rear end pointing to the sky, on knees, and both hands were spread away from the chest.

It was completely silence now, save for the flowing sound of the river they are on. "Elsa…" Anna called to her sister. Elsa looks at Anna, who looks stunned and scared while looking over her shoulder. Elsa turns in the same direction. There was a stubby man that glowed in gold, his robe and hair glistered like he was from a sand painting, and even his skin seems to shine of the texture. He smiles at the two, blew a breath of air, and all went black.

**(Getting closer to the first paring, can anyone guess it? But until then, who will Elsa and Anna meet next?)**


	6. Chapter 6-Milk and Cookies

****Dear readers, I'm not very good with accents so from here one it will be up to your minds to imagine the way how characters sounds. But please fell free to give me some tips on how to write accents in the comments. Please and thank-you, enjoy!****

**CHAPTER 6-Milk and Cookies**

Elsa woke up slowly, her eyes are still closed, but her ears were working. She instantly recognized Anna's unruly snoring and was immediately filled with relief, as for other sounds there was none. Her other senses were slowly coming alive as well, and they were confusing her. What she thought she should be feeling was cold hard chains around her wrists and legs, her body should be lying on stone damped ground, but instead, she felt warm and comfy. She was lying on a plumb mattress, and the softest blanket she has ever felt in her entire life was draped up to her chin. There was still the smell of clean fresh air, but now there was a tiny hint of wet plants, similar to moist nature during the morning with dew drops.

Her vision was a bit blurry when she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust them as she forces herself to look around. The bed she's in was across from Anna's, who was still sleeping like there was no care in the world. The room they are in is a cozy little room, though the ceiling was a bit low. There were only simple furnishings: a wooden table with two chairs, a small couch against one of the walls, two wardrobes, and there was even a carpet near the door. The highlight of the room was a stained glass window next to Elsa's bed. It is shaped in a diamond, designed with smaller diamonds within it, and colored in all the possible shades of pink of when sunlight hits the clouds just right. With such a design, it resulted in lighting the room with blush diamond shape lights.

It was such a nice little room, her body was still heavy from her deep sleep and Elsa wanted nothing more than just to go back to sleep. But focusing on the memory of the attack, and the multiple questions rising in her mind, Elsa forces herself to get up. Beyond the door she hears someone humming as they got closer towards the room. She got up quickly, a bit clumsily as she climbed out of bed. Just as so, the door opens with a very large man—his back facing her, did his best to squeeze his way through the small narrow door.

Once he got in, he had to bend down a little to avoid hitting his head on the low beams. The man took notice of Elsa. "Ah, you're finally awake!" said the man in a thick rich Russian accent, surprising Elsa. "Well, one of you. Milk and cookie?" he asks, offering the snack and refreshment on the tray he held. Despite the strange offer, he was still a very intimidating man. He had a long white beard, along with white hair that was slickly pulled behind his head, revealing a bold forehead. Elsa noted his tattooed arms, on the right it has the word NAUGHTY, while on the other, NICE. She than noted his clothes. He was wearing thick wool clothing; his pants stretching all the way to his belly held by a wide sash, his long sleeve shirt was rolled-up. Overall, he was clad in a rich red color, which stands out among the colors of pink similar to Elsa's own blue garment. "You don't want these Elsa?" asked the man when Elsa didn't reply, "They have chocolate in them, yours and Anna's favorite." He tempts her.

"How, do you know our names?" asked Elsa, now somewhat fully alarm. To be honest, she was still feeling rather tired, and still couldn't think straight yet.

The man took notice of it. "Perhaps you should sleep more, you are still very tired yes? Sandy's dream sand is quite powerful, takes a little-while to ward off if you're not use to it."

"Wait-wait-wait, who's Sandy—who are you? Where are we? Where are my guards, the crew, Lukas-?"

"Elsa!" The man call a bit too harshly, "You must calm down."

Behind her, she could hear the familiar sounds of ice forming. When she looks back, she was shock. She had frozen her whole bed in an instant. Elsa couldn't understand, she has complete mastery over her power by now. Though the full potential of it is still unknown, but the level of fear and panic within her at the moment, shouldn't be uncontrollable. Not after all that she and Anna have gone through.

"Elsa," said the man more gently, like a loving father encouraging his child to take a chance. "I know what you are thinking and I need you to listen. The level of control you have over your magic in your world is different here. This world and many others, are filled with magic; the earth, water, and air breaths with it. Because so, it increases the magical ability of those who can use magic, including yours Elsa, even if you are human."

Elsa understands the gist of it, but as her panic increases, so does her ice as it fans out from the bed crossing over to the walls. "I can't stop it, why can't I control my powers anymore?!"

"Of course you can," spoke the man encouragingly. "You must try harder though, feel it even stronger! Detail your love Elsa. Imagine; see Anna being Anna, what you love about her, her laugh, her goofiness. See Olaf with his big smile…" As the man continues to paint the pretty picture for Elsa to concentrate on, her mind begins to calm. Her eyes closed for better clarity. The corners of her lips stretched into a soft smile, her body felt relax, following the steady rise and fall of her chest. She opens her eyes and turn to the bed, touch its edge, and the ice soften becoming snow. It condenses to slim streams swirling gracefully in the air before fading away, only leaving behind cool air. "Well done Elsa."

Elsa looks at the man, and he was smiling a grand smile with a hint of rosy cheeks. She felt a bit better now but not enough. The picture he had her focus on was too detailed, how did he know so much about them? And how did he know about her power, let along how to control it? "…I am sorry about the ice but…who are you, how do you know who we are?"

"To be specific, I use to know you and your sister, when you were only children. In fact, I know all the children in the world. Naughty, or Nice." He chuckled at his own joke, in which Elsa didn't understand how that was funny. The man settles down into one of the chairs, "Last call for cookies Elsa, otherwise I will eat them myself."

"You have yet to answer my other question Sir-…I'm sorry, what is your name? And no thank-you, I'll pass on the cookies."

The man smile at her, and nodded his head towards the sleeping Anna. "I will answer all the questions you have once Anna is awake, so that the both of you can hear. But for now, my name, I go by a few. But I have always liked to be called North."


	7. Chapter 7-Meeting the Attackers

**CHAPTER 7-Meet the Attackers **

To Elsa's frustration, North made good on his resolve to not answer any of her question. All she currently knows is that the ship has been docked in a nearby cave, the crew and her soldiers are all safe and are still asleep, somewhere, and they will remain in a deep sleep until it is time for them to return to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Lukas had awaked not too long before Elsa, and was being kept in place by a friend of North, whom he called Bunny; the being or creature that threw the boomerang around the ship initiating the attack.

Anna woke up with a yawn, her eyes were squinted, twisting and turning to get a good stretch, and by some miracle her breaded-pigtail hair remains intact from the hours of slumber. "Good morning Elsa, and…someone." She greeted drowsily.

"More like good afternoon," replied Elsa angrily. She still hasn't forgiven her sister for sneaking on board, plus she'd been kept waiting for two long hours for Anna to wake up. She and North have tried to wake her several times, but Anna just kept sleeping.

"No more time to be sleepy or mad girls, let us go." North hurries Anna out of bed, than wave the two sisters to the door. "Watch where you go there girls, we can't have you falling off."

"Falling off?" asks Elsa.

"Wait, who are—who is he Elsa?" ask Anna, quickly waking-up now. But it didn't take her long to wake up completely.

Once the door opened, the two were pushed gently out hitting the railing. They were stunned. They truly have no words to describe what they were looking at, they are even unsure as to what they were looking at. Before their very eyes, stood many columns attached to the top of the cavern's rocky ceiling. There was a gaping opening far to their right, which lets in the sun's light illuminating the scene for them. The columns were all refined, lightly resembling something similar to an Indi god headwear, with sharp triangle shape pieces stack upon each other, to end meeting at the peak. However, the columns also reminded Elsa the inside of a honeycomb, for there were flocks of humming birds zooming in and out of the columns doing something but she just can't tell.

"Quickly now, we must go!" said North, hurrying the girls along. Elsa and Anna were both nerves to walk on the bridges that connected one column to the next. The bridges are wide thank-god, but they had no railings, and some of them were steep going up or down. With one slip step, then anyone can easily sly down to their death. North on the other hand was walking with ease, not fearing the steepness of the bridges.

He led them to what Elsa assumes to be the center of the cavern, where the largest column hung, and where the majority of the humming birds swarm. Rounding around the corner, Elsa and Anna hears a female voice speaking very rapidly: naming countries, capitals, towns, villages, some they have herd of and others foreign to their knowledge. Nearing the voice with her back towards them, they see her floating by the quick fluttering of her wings, and she was clothed in feathers with colors consisting of gold, shades of green and blue.

"Tooth!" called North, "Call Bunny and Sandy, we'll start meeting right away."

The Being turns around showing her full self. She seems to be part human and part bird. Her eyes are violet with pink eye-shadows, and it wasn't that she was clothed in feathers, but the feathers are a part of her body. Even in placed of hair, she has feathers that curved beautifully upward; her entire body is imbedded with mini feathers, with long draped ones starting at her waist line ending near her knees, giving the appearance of a train to a dress.

"You herd him girls," Tooth said addressing some of the nearest hummingbirds around her. "Go and call the others."

Upon farther inspection of the tiny hummingbirds, Elsa realized they are not quite birds at all. They hold a small portion of human like qualities, arms, legs, facial expressions, and they resembled Tooth in similarities of feather colors, along with eye color and eye shadow. The only difference between them and Tooth was their nose, taking after their bird half, long, slick, but hard, and looks painful to be poke with. Meanwhile Tooth's noise was petit and quite human.

Still speaking rapidly, Tooth greeted them excitingly, with a big warm smile on her face while fluttering between the two sisters. "Elsa, Anna, it's great to meet you properly, and your teeth!" She startled them when in a flash, she stuck her fingers into each of their mouths, open their jaws, then pulling them back out fast. She gasps when she saw Elsa's. "Still as white was ever Elsa! Anna, be careful now, those snuck chocolates will catch up to you soon if you don't-"

"Tooth," North whispered loudly, "Not now."

"Right, sorry, I couldn't help it, they're maintaining good teeth after so many years. Oh, and sorry for the earlier attack, we needed to get you guys alone along with Lukas."

"So you're the one that attacked us!" Anna said, remembering the event. She made to grab Tooth, but she dodged Anna's attempt.

"We are sorry, even my fairies can't stop feeling guilty. Look at their faces." Anna and Elsa look at the nearby mini fairies, and they rather do look remorseful.

"Still," continued Anna, "there was no reason for the unwarm welcome. If you wanted to talk to us so bad, couldn't you done so more civilized? I-mean, we need to talk to you guys as well, that's the whole reason why we even came here."

"We know Anna. We know why you're here." said North.

"…You do?" ask Anna, taken aback by their knowledge. "How?"

At that moment, the sisters herd Lukas's voice calling for them, and they answered him. He came around from behind the curve, looking anxious and somewhat out of breath. "Are the two of you alright?! They didn't hurt you did…they…?" Lukas had turned an eye at North and Tooth only to be stunned.

"Lukas?" ask Elsa, "are you alright?"

"Incredible…" Lukas said while uttering a quiet laugh. "First I was held against my will by a six to seven foot bunny; now a part-human part—hummingbird-hybrid, and her big companion there is going to interrogate us."

"We won't be interrogating, Lukas." corrected North. "We are going to have meeting."

"I swear mate," said a new voice with a strange accent, getting the attention of Elsa and Anna. "This guy must've hit his head hard coming down. That, or Sandy's been doing something strange to his dream sand." The sisters realize that this must be the bunny Lukas was speaking about. Six to seven feet was correct. His coat of fur was a light shade of grey, with irregular patterns that looks like flower imprints running along the lines of his body. The bunny has bright green eyes, wears leather bracers, with a holster that seems to carry his boomerangs, and there were leather wrappings around his feet. Overall, he was almost as intimidating as North, especially with his unhappy look.

As if on cue, a ball of golden sand struck the ground by the bunny's feet, making him jump and uttering a short shout "Crikey!" The ball immediately returns to its owner after bouncing off the ground. "Bloody mate, I was only joking."

"It's you!" Elsa said in surprise, recognizing the gold man. He was now removing himself off of a swirl of gold sand, floating down like a descending lantern next to Tooth. After reaching the ground, he looks at the sisters, smiles warmly, and waves his fingers at them in greeting.

"Good, everyone's here!" said North with satisfaction. "Shall we introduce ourselves?" He looks over at Elsa, encouraging her to start.

Elsa didn't see the point in doing introduction, but still, she raises herself tall displaying her elegant queen-like quality. "Well I'm not sure if there's a need for introduction, but if you insist. My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"And I am her sister Anna, Princess of Arendelle." joined Anna, doing her best to imitate her sister.

"And I am Lukas, the fifth Prince of the Southern Isles," added Lucas, managing to recompose himself from his shock.

North smiled, and began his introduction. "You're Majesty, Princess Anna, and Prince Lukas. My name is Nicholas St. North. But you may call me North. This is Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandy for short. Toothiana or Tooth, and E. Aster Bunnymund, or, Bunny…" North pauses, and looks at them as though he has something funny to say next. "Before we move on I have to tell you all, we go by many other names; most not so popular, but, perhaps you know some of them? Tell us, have any of you ever heard of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sand Man, or the Ester Bunny?"


	8. Chapter 8-They're Real

**Dear readers, if some of you are wondering why Jack didn't appear in the last chapter, it's because I have a more special appearance for him along with other characters. Though be assured, Jack will be appearing soon. I just ended up pushing him back further than originally planned. As a special apology for not giving you guys notice of this little set-back before, here is another chapter upload. I sort-off rushed to get this one done, so sorry if there are still some errors in this. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 8-They're Real **

Elsa, Anna, and Lukas, were all very confused by North's question. For what importance does it even have in their meeting?

"Of course we have herd of them." Anna responded, while giving them a weird look. "I mean, anyone who has ever been a kid has herd of them. They're figures in children stories. Myths."

"Ah! You are right Anna, but do you know how myths, stories, legends come to be?" Ask North with a gleam in his eyes. "Some through a flash of inspiration, some from superstitions, while others, a spun-off from truth."

"Why are you even telling us this?" question Lukas, getting a bit impatient. "We don't have time for this; if you know why we're here then you know that we're in a hurry. We have to recruit some alleys fast. We have a war to prepare for!"

North ignored Lukas's interference. He walks up to Lukas displaying his height and body size to him, but only smiled at the prince. North reached into his pocket for a second, and then tosses something at Lukas, which he caught with clumsy hands. It was a small wooden carving of a mouse, dressed in a robe with a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. "Lukas, at age seven, you asked for a pop-up book titled Redwall. Where the story centers around a young mouse, who led his animal friends and family to defend their home against a mad tyrant rat." Lukas was surprised as to how this man could know what he had wanted from such long ago. But North didn't give him time to respond.

He moves to Anna. "And you my dear. At age seven, you wanted some new ribbons, like these." North reached into his pocket again, and pulls a set of five ribbons in different shades of yellow. Handing them to Anna, she can only stare at them in amazement.

"I lost them when I turned ten. I was really sad about that too, they were my favorite ribbons."

North turns to Elsa, smiling gently at her. "And you Elsa..." He made to reach in deep one more time into his pocket. He pulls out an object that fit right in the palm of his massive hand, revealing it to be a small box with a short handle to it. North turns the handle a few times, and then opens the box. Slowly the box started producing soft music, like ringing of bells.

Elsa smiled, and took the box from North, holding it in both her hands. "This…This was my music box. It stopped working four years ago."

"…And what are you trying to convey by doing this?" ask Lukas.

North chuckled, "Why, you don't get it yet? I'm Santa Claus."

The three humans looked at him as if he was crazy. "You mean you are like, Santa Claus," corrected Anna.

"No. I am Santa Claus," North stated firmly, before moving on to his companions. "And Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, Bunny the Easter Bunny, and Sandy the Sand Man. We are more than just stories or myths. We are real!"

Anna was hesitant to continue the subject, but she couldn't help it. "But…you look nothing like Santa—no offense, and The Easter Bunny; I thought he would be a bit more…well…cute."

All the Beings laughed at the mention of Bunny being cute. Remembering when he was once reduced into being an adorable bunny in one of their battles against Pitch. "Ha!" laughed North, "like I've said, spun-off from truth."

This time it was Lukas's turn, he just can't accept the Beings in his Promise Book, the ones who are going to help them in an important war, are no more than childhood story figures. "But the Beings in the book; none of you are in the book!" Lukas spat in anger as he takes it out of his satchel. "I've looked through these pages, read all about the creatures in the book several times before arriving in Arendelle. There's no mention of you!"

There was a moment of silent due to Lukas's sudden outburst. Bunny was about to snap back at Lukas, but Tooth stops him. She slowly approached Lukas, and carefully spoke to him in a gentle voice. "That's because you won't looking for us." Once she was close enough, face-to-face, without hesitant she flips the book to the very end where dozens of empty pages lies. She reached out her hand, indicating Lukas should reach out with his. Reluctantly he did. Tooth placed his hand on one of the empty pages. "Here, try this. Think of me—think of the Tooth Fairy, imagine hard. What did you thought I looked like when you were young? See my name on the very page you are touching, imagine me on it."

Skeptic as Lukas was feeling, he followed Tooth's instruction. He imagined as hard as he could her name on the top of the page. He also tried to conjure her image as he once thought she looked like. A small fairy with a human figure, save for pointed ears, and with skin that glowed; her tiny hands holding onto a coin in ready to exchange for a tooth.

Soon after, he started feeling a strange sensation under his hand. Ink started appearing over the surface of the page; some forming words, others into the image of the Tooth Fairy. But not the image he had imagined, but the actual Tooth Fairy, Tooth. She was leaning towards a group of children as she hovers on one side. Her hand outstretch to them with a single glowing tooth, and theirs to hers, with Tooth's tiny fairies around her with coins ready to hand out.

Lukas was mesmerized. He turns the page to find it filled with infos of Tooth, her strength, ability, her tale, and so on. He felt something tugging at his pants so he looks down to find Sandy. The little man had formed golden arrows pointing to himself, smiling a big smile at Lukas.

Tooth giggled, "He wants you to try looking for him next."

Lukas repeats the process. Though this time he pictured the Sandman from his childhood imagination, as a tall skinny man wearing nightly clothes, and in one hand he holds his sandbag that contains all his sleeping sands. In response, the picture and infos of Tooth all vanish to be replaced by Sandy's.

"…I still don't understand…we are searching for worriers, fighters, not-"

"Not what?" challenged Bunny, getting offended, "Do we need to give you another demonstration, this time I'll make sure my blows connect."

"Bunny!" warned North, seeing faint snowflakes floating around Elsa's hands, a sign he assumes she's getting ready to fight.

Thinking better, Lukas decided to ask something else. "Alright fine, if all children story figures are in this book, along with myths and such, why do I need to be in search of you specifically in order to find you?"

"It's a bit complicated to explain…Think of it as this way, the Beings you normally see on the pages are related to some of us in one form or another. They help people to believe in us. And if you truly believe, then we'll be on the pages. Beside, we can't just let anyone see our infos. Otherwise, the wrong person can render us powerless…possibly kill us."

Lukas understands part of what Tooth is saying, and the need to protect important information, but still. He couldn't understand the book's special treatment towards these Beings. What makes Tooth special than her fairies, or any of the other Beings and creatures normally visible on the pages...? But there was something he remembered seeing that may help to answer this question. Lukas skims the pages like he did with Tooth's info, finding a particular part that was curious to him. "It says here you are the Guardian of Dreams, and I saw that it said Tooth is the Guardian of Memories. Why are you guardians of such things?"

"Because," spoke North, "dreams, memories, wonder, and hope. Those are what we bring into the world, and what we protect in children."

"The world, children?" ask Elsa.

"Yes." confirmed Bunny. "As Guardians mate, we have vowed to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with our life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams; for they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be." All the guardians had some sort of spark in their eyes when Bunny said what he said, but it was soon replace by their original look.

"And that is why we are going to help you fight in your up-coming war. For the children of the world is at stake," said Tooth.

"The world? It's only the children of Arendelle and Southern Isles who are going to be in any mediate danger of the war." said Anna, confused by how the whole world is suddenly involved.

Up to this point, most of the Guardians have had a content look. But now, it was clear that they were holding back their anger. Sandy threw a handful of sand onto the ground near the sister's feet. The patch of sand begins to swirl forming a golden shadow image of Hans. Sandy throws another patch and it started forming another shadow image as well, showing a very tall slender man, cloak in a long robe, with slick hair that was pulled back to pointed ends.

"We are very much aware that your human friend here," said North, taping a foot next to Hans' image, "has made a Pact with this Being."

"And you know this Being?" ask Elsa, moving towards the image.

"We all know him mate, even you." reply Bunny.

North taps his foot near the image of the Being before he looks over at the sisters and Lukas. "…His, name, is Pitch Black. But in your world, he is commonly known as the Boogeyman—but don't take him lightly. He is a powerful Being, More ancient than Man in Moon…He is long known as The King of Nightmares."


	9. Chapter 9-Chosen Partners

**CHAPTER 9-Chosen Partners**

_The King of Nightmares_, Elsa thought to herself, while handing her music box over to the little fairies. Tooth had instructed the little ones to take the gifts and put it in the guests' rooms, so then they didn't have to hold on to them for the rest of the day. "Can you tell us more about this King of Nightmare? Or Pitch as he is now called."

"Well mate," started Bunny, "the main thing you got to know is that Pitch is our enemy, and we've been fighting him since the Dark Ages. He's a master of fear—he thrives on it from people, especially children. It's his source of power, the stronger the fears are the stronger he gets."

"If that is so, than what could Hans give to Pitch in return for his aid? Other than a handful of children to scare in the night, it doesn't seem as though he will get much out of the war," commented Lukas.

"Fear is like a wild fire." said North. "Once it spread it's hard to control. With enough fear in Arendelle and Southern Isle, it can strengthen Pitch, and then he'll be strong enough to spread his shadow even further…It has happen before and he may be trying it again, this time with Hans' help."

"Then we have to stop him—stop them both!" protest Anna.

North smiled, rubbing his hands and cracking his knuckles. "Glad to see you're fired-up. It is time to make Pact!" All of a sudden, the Promise Book flew out of Lukas's hands and came to a gentle land in North's. "Of course you will have to learn a few things before making Pact, but that will be no problem.

Panicking, Lukas rushed after the book and made to snatch it away from North, but was held back by Bunny. "What do you think you're doing?!"

North paid no real mind to Lukas and flipped the book to the empty pages. "Preparing to make Pact," North said calmly, "Is it not what you wanted?"

"Yes but-"

"-Really?! You want to form a Pact with us?" Anna asks excitedly.

"Of course we do, great advantage in making Pact for you and us."

"If that's the case I call Santa first!"

"Now wait a second Anna," caution Elsa, "We can't just rush into this-"

"Aaah don't get your tail in a tangle there mate," said Bunny. We've beaten Pitch many times before and we can do it again. And with the Pact, we'll be even stronger then Pitch could ever dream of."

"The Easter Bunny has spoken, I'm doing the Pact." said Anna.

As Anna and Elsa continues to argue, Bunny and North fell into their own augment of who will Pact with Lukas, and Tooth got distracted by her fairies as they try to sort out an issue with some misplace set of teeth. Meanwhile, it was only Lukas who noticed Sandy, as the little man tries his best to get the other's attention, rapidly forming several arrows pointing towards an opening, where the moon was barely visible.

"North, North… North!" called Lukas.

"What is it?" North finally answer.

"It's Sandy, he needs to tell you something."

North turns to sandy, and then looks to where the arrows pointed. "Ah! Sandy, you must really speak up." In response, Sandy threw up his hands and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Manny," continued North, now addressing the moon, "what news do you bring us?"

The moon shined his light through the opening, hitting the center of the very column the party stood upon. First, the light was contained within the empty space of the column, but then it slowly began to spin. And then smaller rays of light were shined from it, onto the ground near the sisters' feet, where they started forming images. As the rays turn, the images they showed were repeated in the pattern of a snowflake, the sun, an autumn leaf, and a flame.

Elsa and Anna were too stunned to speak, their mind was racing through questions, like 'who is this Manny?' and 'how can he has such power over the moon?". Lukas was as stun as they are, but not enough to keep him from asking. "What does this mean?"

"It means," said North, "we are not to form Pact with you."

"And what does that mean?" ask Anna, snapping out of her fascination.

"It's alright Anna. It just means we are not the Beings you should be forming a Pact with." explained Tooth, coming back from her day-job.

"But why, who said you guys can't be our partners."

"Manny said so sheila." defended Bunny, placing a paw gently on Anna's shoulder. "And it's not like we can't, rather, it seems best for you to be partnered with other Beings then us. But don't worry, the bloke know what he's doing, if anything, he knows the best for all of us."

"Who's this Manny you keep speaking of anyhow?" Lukas asks. "Is he that important?"

"He is what you may know as Man in the Moon." Answer North. "I assume you asked him for help in creating portal here, no?" Lucas nodded; remembering when he was casting the portal, Manny's title was used during his chant for the summoning. "Manny too is real, though none of the myths in your world are remotely close to the truth about him. But-no-matter; Manny is the first ever Guardian to exists. He watches all children on Earth protecting them the best he can, through means of his light to shine darkness away, or through us. We were all chosen by him to be Guardians, and now, he has chosen your partners to make Pact with."

"And who are they?" Elsa asks.

North made to answer, but the images in Manny's light quickly changed catching everyone's attention again. It now showed a picture of Lukas's Promise Book. "Manny?" North asks. If there was a response, neither Elsa, or Anna, nor Lukas can hear it. Only the Guardians can hear Manny's voice.

When it seems as though Manny has said all that he wanted to say, his moonlight was gone, and he was hidden behind the clouds. "North?" called Elsa.

The Guardians look at each other, each nodded their head on some secret agreement. "For your partners," North resumes, "they are Guardians themselves though have only become Guardians recently, and are still very young by our measure of time."

"Have they fought Pitch Before?" Lukas asks.

"One of them has had occasional small encounters with Pitch in his past, but they have all only faced him once in a real battle with us…we nearly lost that one."

The news of the young Guardians' experience against Pitch was diminishing to the three humans. They would feel more assured if the older Guardians were the ones to make a Pact with them, even Lukas. "Don't we have a choice to decide which Beings we can Pact with?"

Sandy smiled warmly at them. He recreated the images in Manny's light swirling them over the palm of his hands, before releasing them into the air. They grew big, each shining brightly, before exploding into smaller versions of their former size, sprinkling down like rain in slow motion.

Lukas understands that Sandy is trying to say something, but he is still unused to reading Sandy's symbols for communication.

North, seeing Lukas's difficulty along with the Arendelle sisters, translated Sandy's meaning. "He said there is no need for you to worry. Your partners have great powers within them, some they themselves have yet to discover." Walking over to the sisters he starts to gently push them towards one of the bridges. "And you will all meet them soon enough. But for now, how about we get some food into your stomach? You all must be famishing."

At the mention of food, all three visitors averted their eyes. Elsa regretted rejecting the offered cookies, for she and Lukas only had a light dinner before leaving. Meanwhile Anna thought about how she only had some small snacks to munch on while hiding in the jammed cargo box.

"…Some food would be nice." agreed Lukas, giving an embarrassed smile.

"More than just milk and cookies I hope," Elsa said jokingly.

"Right this way." replied Tooth taking the lead, followed by Sandy by her side, while Bunny made the rear. During their meeting, Tooth had her fairies prepare some food for their visitors, and by now should be ready. In truth, none of the Guardians have the need to eat, but the sensation of tasting food is a wonderful feeling for all of them. A grand feeling that they can't quite let go from their old lives before becoming Guardians. Not to mention, it serves as a good reminder of the normal human needs for their guests.


	10. Chapter 10-The Lost Story

**CHAPTER 10-The Lost Story**

From behind the line North taps Lukas on the shoulder to stop him. "Lukas, will you stay and talk with me for a moment?"

Lukas exchanged an uncertain glance with the sisters, and they retune the same look while being pulled forward by Tooth and Sandy. "I suppose," he replied.

Once the girls and the other Guardians were out of sight, North starts his talk with Lukas. "Lukas, why do you think I want to talk to you?" North asked.

"…Well I'm not so sure myself…Because I'm related to Hans?"

"Because you have book," corrected North, "and I know your family has been guarding the book for long generations."

"Too many generations to keep track of," Lukas said jokingly.

North chuckled along with him as he strokes his long white bread, nodding his head in agreement. "Tell me, how much does your brother Hans know of the books?"

Lukas shrugged his shoulders, "Not as much as me I guess. He never paid much attention to the books' content, and he believed even less about the powers they hold like myself and my brothers…Until now that is."

North didn't say anything for a while. He kept his gaze either to the ground or ahead while deep in thought, still stroking his beard. When he it seems he was done thinking, he stops stroking and looks at Lukas with a raised eyebrow. "Lukas," he starts, "you have a special role to play in this battle and it doesn't involve you making Pact." North holds up a hand to stop Lukas from making any objection, "Your roll is important, more so than Elsa and Anna's."

"Oh? And what is it?" Lukas challenge, while holding back his rising anger. For why was he being deny the making of a Pact? Why are Elsa and Anna to be the ones to get the protection of the Beings, his Kingdom was at stake as much as theirs!

"I will tell you, but only after you hear the history of these Promise Books. Why they were made, and why your family protects them…Will you listen?"

"…I will."

"Come, walk with me." North was making his way in the same direction as where the others went, though at a slower pace in order to buy time to talk. "Long ago before there was ever a Santa Clause, Sandman, or any other myth figures you have ever herded, Earth, the whole cosmos, was in an age you could never imagine; the Golden Age, as Manny calls it. There was only light, no children has ever known fear or nightmares, all was at peace. Even the Golden Armies, an army that fights all that is dark, have captured all the Fearlings; creatures that seek to cause harm to children.

After their capture the captain of the Golden Armies, Kozmotis Pitchiner, volunteered to guard them. And guard them he did for many day and night, while having to listen to their wicked whispers, disguising their voices as innocent creatures pleading him to let them out."

"…He fell to their trickery didn't he?" Lukas asks, though the outcome of Kozmotis Pitchiner was obvious.

"The man's only solvation against the Fearlings was the thoughts of his daughter. He kept a picture of her in his locket, close to his heart. One day, the Fearlings discovered his weakness and disguised their voice as her…The result of his action was his own demise a sort. The Fearlings had proses his body twisting his mind and heart, until he eventually became the Being we now know as The Nightmare King."

"Alright…but how are the Promise Books involved here?"

"You see Lukas, Pitch sole thought was vent on revenge. He had gathered many dark Beings under his command, and together, killed many Beings who have fought against the Fearlings, even Manny's parents were victims of the massacre, and his next target were the people on Earth. So a final battle was wage. The remaining Beings and the humans on Earth decided to band together through means of forming Pacts, and so long as neither side betrays their given promise, the stronger the Beings can fight.

"In the end the side of light won. Pitch was weakened but he and the other dark Beings needed to be separated from the children of Earth. It was not full-proof but it would help. For safe precaution it was decided that a separate realm should be created, one where only Beings inhabits, but a full separation was impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Well you can't completely destroy either light or darkness can you? Nor can you have one without the other" North posed, in-which corners Lukas to agree. "But who would know how long till Pitch returns, or how strong he will be. So the Promise Books were created as a reminder of what has happen, so the humans will not forget us, and if the humans ever have need of us again we are only a portal away. We have left these copies in the protection of the most trustworthy humans at the time, each given the title Story Teller. Your predecessors were included. Other than protecting the books, their job includes keeping our tales alive through means of storytelling. A few tales stray from original truth, but, we still exist in one form or another."

"…I see…So my brothers and I have failed your trust-"

"-No, your brother Hans has failed us. He failed your family and predecessors. But that does not mean you should falter in your duty as well Lukas."

"Then what is my role exactly in this fight?"

"It is the same as your predecessors, safeguard the book. For you see, Manny thinks Pitch is after more than just spreading fear this time. But in order for him to acquire his goal, he will need the other half to Hans' dark copy of the Promise Book."

"And that is my copy of the Promise Book, of the light…But how can I protect it if I don't have the power to?"

North placed a hand on his shoulder. "You do have the power to protect it, and it goes beyond that of a Pact—not even your brother Hans can ever have."

North made no indication of elaborating on that answer. "Let me guess, you're not going to tell me are you?" North chuckled, and winked at Lukas in response. "I swear North, you leave more questions than answers!"

North busted out laughing. "Sorry, it is part of who I am. But I guarantee you Lukas; some questions will be answer on their own, including one of your power."

"…I still have many questions to ask but for now, I would like to know one thing—and give it to me straight."

"And what is it?"

"Why are there dark and light copies of the Promise Books? If a foolish human were to get his hands on it and actually use it, then, well—I mean, was there no thought as to how dangerous the information and portals to the dark realm would be?"

North sighs heavily stopping Lukas. His brows slightly slanted as he kept his eyes looking forward. "The dark Promise Books were created as a warning as well as for knowledge. The information given in those books about dark Beings such as Pitch, was so that the people on Earth may know how not to feed their strength, learn to be weary of them. The light copy is there for safety, to counter that of the dark. But if the humans were to have learned well from the dark copy, than in truth, the light copy would never have to be use. This way, we would have continued silently watching, protecting the children and Earth…As for the portal, what you ask is disturbing. There should not have been one; there was no portal to the dark realms in the first place."

Shock, Lukas nearly tripped over his own foot but caught himself just in time. "What do you mean there is no portal? I saw Hans myself opening one!"

"That is why it is disturbing…There are two things I can think of as possible. One is that someone, or a Being, has tempered with your dark copy. Two, the book may have taken life of its own and has obtain magic."

"And how is that possible."

With one hand North rubs his face and wipes the corners of his eyes to relieve some of the tension in his face. "Magic is unpredictable. Sometimes it can seem alive, and acts on its own, and it comes and it goes. But let us talk more about this another time. Now it is time to eat."

Without realizing it, North had led Lukas all the way down to the bottom of the cavern. They walked a bit farther following alongside a stream, leading to where a large table was set up. Anna was asking many questions to Sandy, mainly about other myth figures and if they're real or not, and he would answer with thumbs-up or thumbs-down. Elsa was looking distress, probably worrying about having to do the Pact with unknown Beings. But otherwise, Tooth was telling her the story of how the Big Four met, though left out key identification of who they are.

Bunny on the other hand, looks to be sending out strange messages; first by rapidly painting on eggs with multiple colors, words glowing when shined in the light, but Lukas was too far to read them. Afterword he would send them through a hole that disappears after an egg was dropped into it. Four eggs were sent.


	11. Chapter 11-The Big Four

**CHAPTER 11-The Big Four**

When they finished eating, Tooth took them farther down the stream where it opens up into a large pond ending against the cavern wall. On the wall was a portrait of Tooth, a perfect match to the picture of her in the Promise Book.

"They will be arriving soon." Tooth announce after hearing the news from her fairies.

It has already been explained over lunch that Lukas will not be doing the Pact, only Elsa and Anna will partake in the ceremony. But despite so, Anna was still excited. It was obvious by the way she raised both her arms from time to time, bringing them together to claps her hand before returning them to her side, not to mention the big smile on her face was a dead give-away. Elsa on the other hand maintains her queenly stature, not quite looking forward to meeting the new Beings by the indication of her eyes.

"Are they here yet?" Elsa asks nervously, "we only have two days left before Hans comes back."

Sandy replied with a smile on his face, hands clapping happily as he made a sign above his head resembling a flame.

"Ah, right on time!" said North happily.

Bunny rolled his eyes and cross his arms. "Great," he said sarcastically, "here comes the flaming arrows."

"It was an accident Bunny, she was still learning at the time." Tooth defends, while discreetly moving away from Bunny, getting the feeling that she shouldn't want to be too close to him.

"She set my tail on fire mate!"

As if on cue, a horse's cry was herd, coming from somewhere up in the cavern. It was followed by a girl's haughty laugh, as she urges her steed to go faster, crying "Come-on Angus, come-on!"

Elsa, Anna, and Lukas all look up to see who this incoming Being is. She looks no more than just an ordinary girl, appears human as much as North but they couldn't be too sure. Her horse was running too fast, leaping a great feat from one level of columns to a lower one. The only thing that was distinguishing about the Being was the color of her hair. A balanced mixture of warm red and the orange of a sunset, seeming to glow every time it was caught in the sun's light.

With a powerful cry from her steed, the beast leaps straight down to the ground, splashing across the stream. The horse was massive—a heavy breed, a black mighty beauty Angus was, with a white muzzle and fetlocks.

Still galloping at full speed, she steered her horse towards Bunny. "Don't you dare redhead!" he warns, while agitatedly twitching his foot in preparation to jump. That only made the girl smile even more. She crouches low and clutched the reins tighter. "Red-red-red-red-REEED!" Bunny jumps backward in time to get out of the way, but to only have ended up falling through the surface of the pond, with only his long ears sticking out of the water.

The girl snorted as she busted out laughing. She didn't actually plan on hitting Bunny, but to stop Angus right before impact. Getting Bunny to jump was her goal, but into the water with only his ears being visible, was a bonus.

Now that she's closer, the humans could see that the Being was no more than a young girl. She was slender with a round face. Her hair was massive and long, though it's ridiculously curly. She has on a medieval style off-the-shoulder dress; it was floor length, made from a dark viridian green fabric, long sleeves, and she has on taupe boots to go with it. The arrows that Bunny spoke of were in their leather quiver fashioned around her waist. Her bow strung over her back. She even has a slick long blade, strap to the side of her saddle.

"That wasn't very nice Merida," said North with a stern expression, however the glint in his eyes and the lightness in his voice speaks otherwise. He was fairly amused. It was the opposite for the others. They were concern, looking back and forth between Merida and Bunny's location.

Apparently Merida also has a strong and rich accent as North, but it sounded strange to the trios. They have yet to ever hear of one such as Merida's. "So what's the emergency here North?" Merida asks.

"I'll tell you when the others are here. But come, meet our guest, they have need of our aid." Merida turns in the direction of Elsa's party. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw them, but quickly narrow in sharp, as if they were an unwelcoming sight. She turns back to look at North. "I'll tell you when the others are here," he repeated himself.

Accepting his terms, Merida's expression changed once more, returning to that grand look she had when she made her appearance. "Well now, this is a surprise," she said amusingly, but didn't give time for the guest to respond. Swiftly she dismounted her horse and stood tall as she introduced herself. "My name is Merida, and this is my horse Angus. For whatever reason you're here it must be serious, but you can count on me to lend the strength of my bow and sword to you, so long as Snow Queen there doesn't go messing with my summers again."

"Wait, Snow Queen?" ask Elsa in confusion.

"It's one of your titles isn't it?" Merida respond, surprise by Elsa's question.

"You know about the incident—you know who I am?"

At that she chuckled. "Of course I do! I'm the Spirit of Summer! And you're quite famous in the spirit world after that little frozen stunt you did. "

"She's real Elsa!" Anna said excitedly into her sister's ear. "Wait till Rapunzel hears about this."

"But what can the Spirit of Summer do?" whispered Lukas with strong doubts. "Her weapons look mortal enough."

A fiery arrow was suddenly struck near Lukas's feet, causing him to jump back in fright. All three of them look towards Merida. "There's a difference for ya." Merida stated firmly with a strong and proud expression. "What matters the weapon of choice, when the power of the welder is greater?" As proof, she snaps her fingers and the arrow was extinguish, crumbling into ashes before vanishing.

"Have you all forgotten about me?!" Bunny shouted in anger. He was still in his watery position but his head was now above the liquid. Bunny moved forward slowly, steadily resurfacing the rest of his body while mumbling to himself all the way. But it got louder as he made his way onto land, glaring daggers at Merida. "I swear, the more you hang with Frost the more you become like him. Ha, you may actually be worse than him!"

"Aaaw, that was a nice compliment there Bunny, and great job Merida." This voice came from nowhere. It was a bit deep belonging to a young man, but Elsa, Anna, and Lukas couldn't find the speaker.

"Frost, did you planed this with Red here?!" Bunny shouted, looking around as well. He had his paw around his boomerang, wanting to hit this Frost as soon as he sees him.

"Sorry cotton-tail. Red here gets all the glory," answer the voice.

"So does that mean I take top on naughty list?" asks Merida excitedly, as she moves her horse over towards some grass areas.

"Close Merida," reply North, "very close. Show yourself properly Jack and introduce yourself to our guests."

There was a sudden strong gust of wind; with it carries the mysterious voice, laughing as though he was having the time of his life. His laugh processes something that made Elsa and the others feel warm inside, it made them felt joy, wanting to join in merry with this unknown voice.

The wind changes direction and blew straight into Elsa and her party's faces. It forced them to shield themselves with their arms, and closed their eyes, but the wind stops suddenly just as fast as it came, along with the voice. "I'm right behind you guys." All three of them turned to find a young man with snow white hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes, grinning at them while floating upside down. They were all startled, especially Elsa, for his face was literally just a hand spared away from hers. She can feel her heart racing, threatening to have a burst of frost form below her shoes.

They each took a few clumsy steps back away from the Being, and he chucked in response to their reaction. The Being wore no shoes, and holds a staff that resembles a shepherd's crook. He has on a long sleeve white V-neck shirt, with an unbutton ocean blue vest. He also has on brown trousers, bounded by lighter material from the knee heading down, ending at his shin. And lastly, he has on a striking dark, cerulean blue poncho, double layer, with frost around its edges that almost seems to shimmer in the light.

He gently flips his legs backward so that he may be facing them right-side-up, before softly touching his feet to the ground. He swung his staff over his shoulders so his arms can rest upon it. "Greetings," greeted Jack to Lukas, and was received with a nod back from the prince. "So you questioned the capabilities of the Spirit of Summer, but not so much the power of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sand Man, or even the Easter Bunny? Ha! You're a funny guy." Next, he turns to Elsa and Anna, looking at them tenderly with a smile. "Hello Elsa, Anna, the two of you have very much grown since the Frozen Incident."

"Wow, that's like six Beings who already know us. We really are famous here." Anna said with further excitement.

The Being grins at them, his teeth sparkling like freshly fallen snow. He walks closer towards them, but leaves just enough distance so as to not make Elsa worry more than she should. "Well in all due respect," Jack starts, "how can I not admire the work of another ice magician?" He raised his free hand and opened it. With a wave, he produced several small snowflakes, which he twirls around his fingers.

The sisters were at awes, there was another ice magician like Elsa, and what better magician then the winter spirit himself—the embodiment of winter! Taking advantage of the sisters' surprise, Jack gently blew the snowflakes to swirl around them, furthering their enchantment. But there was one single flake he held back. He waved his hand, and it floated right up to Elsa, melting as it touches her noise, stunning her. "Jack Frost is nipping at your nose there Snow Queen," Jack joke. Elsa blushed in response, embarrassed by the act.

He didn't wait long to see it though. Jack floated off, over the sisters and landed beside Merida. "Now I'm equally curious as Merida as to why they're here, but North, are you really going to have us all gather?" Jack asks, getting straight to the point. He leans on his staff for support, causing the existing frost around the griped area to spread where his skin touches the wood. "You do remember who they're related to right?" Jack asks more quietly.

"It's Manny's order Jack," North said helplessly.

"Did he say how we're going to introduce Blonde to them?"

"Err—well, no."

"Well I can't wait to see how that's going to turn out," commented Merida as she pats Angus. "Imagine the tangle the lass will face once she introduces herself to them."

From above, a sharp sound can be heard from beyond the opening. Like a strong whistle formed by a stormy wind, getting louder and louder the closer it nears the entrance way. Soon a black dot can be seen clashing against the warm colors of the clouds.

"Night Fury," informed Merida dully, as if she was board.

"Plus Hiccup," added Jack.

"You should get down Bunny," they both teased in unison.

Bunny glares at them accusingly, but mostly at Merida surprisingly. "What, did you plan something with him Red?"

"No, I'm just saying be careful. Hiccup's been hanging around Jack a lot as well."

The black dot shot through the opening and bounded towards the group. At the speed it was going, Elsa thought it was going to crash into them. However, the creature suddenly spread its wings out in full length, creating visible air currents. The creature cry with fury as it flaps with all its might to slow itself down, while creating strong gust of winds that blew Elsa, Anna, and Lukas to the ground.

The beast lands with a thud, folded its wings, and stared at Elsa's party with sharp eyes, teeth bared at them. Elsa stares back in fear. _I have to protect them_! Elsa thought, worrying about the safety of her sister's and Lukas's. It was a dragon, a real live dragon she was looking at. Its skin color was as black as night, befitting of its name Night Fury. It has huge green eyes similar to a lizard almost, the beast's skin and wings looks slick and smooth, reminding Elsa of a bat. At the end of its tail, there was something red attached to it. But Elsa didn't get a good look at it, her mind was preoccupied with how she was going to fight such a creature.

"Hiccup, you may want to get Toothless away from her," Jack warns, while moving between Elsa and Toothless, "he's getting on her nerve."

With just the sight of the dragon alone, Elsa and her companions were distracted by it, and so failed to notice someone was on its back. There was a small slender boy with auburn hair, he has a metal leg, and was wearing a thick brown animal vest over his faded green tunic. The boy slid down from his dragon's back and rushed to stand between him and the guests.

"No Toothless!" he said, while using his hands to block the dragon from moving any closer towards Elsa. "Sorry about this," he apologized quickly, looking back on the guests. "The name is Hiccup by the way, and this here is my dragon Toothless. He recently ate a piece of eel meat and, well, eels just drive dragons on the edge."

"Well he better not be spitting out fire balls," said Merida, getting ready to jump in and claps Toothless' mouth if necessary. "Cause I ain't fighting fire with fire for Tooth's sake."

Toothless was trying to push Hiccup back for his own protection, but the boy wouldn't allow it. "It's ok bud it's ok, they're not our enemy. They're the ones we're here to help. Remember?" The boy spoke to his dragon in a soft gentle voice, trying to calm the best down. He reaches out with one hand and carefully placed it on his dragon's noise. Almost instantly Toothless' eyes soften, his teeth no longer bared. He tilts his head in confusion, then ducks his head low realizing what he had done, with an innocent look as if saying sorry.

"E-Elsa…" called Anna hesitantly. Around her sister thick layers of ice had formed and were spreading quickly. Anna hasn't seen Elsa lose control once ever since the Frozen Incident. Elsa had mastered her power—Anna was sure of it. To lose it after so long made Anna worry for her sister. "It's ok Elsa," Anna encouraged. as she was being force by the ice to mover farther away from her sister, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I know Anna—I know," Elsa replied, "just, give me a moment to calm down." She tries to recall North's description of her love for her sister; however it wasn't as effective as before. She managed to stop the thickening of the ice, but her heart was still pounding, fanning out the ice.

"Elsa…" Jack called gently, managing to get close and knell before her. Boldly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Toothless is sorry," he said smiling, before scooching to the side allowing her to see the dragon. Hiccup also moved. The dragon's body was relax now, head still hanging low with a miserable expression, that ironically looks adorable on such a fierce animal. Toothless was also making a low soft sound deep in his throat, as if purring for forgiveness. "Toothless, you can do better than that, show some heartfelt remorse here," Jack teased.

In replied to Jack's teasing, Toothless' head snaps up, with eyes now looking unimpressed. As if saying _stay out of this Frost_. "Toothless," Hiccup scold, "you can do better." The dragon then snaps his head towards his rider, looking surprise. Hiccup looks at him with a raised eyebrow, arms cross. Toothless made another sound in his throat, lighter now, as if pleading his rider not to make him do it. But Hiccup didn't give in. Giving up, the dragon looks at Jack with an annoyed expression, before laying down flat on his underside with a thud. Covering his eyes with both of his front feet, he begins to cry, a muffled, mournful cry.

In reaction everyone started laughing, even Elsa, who was stifling her laugh. The ice around her was melting away as she continues to do so, the fear inside of her was fading away. "Aww look at him, he's just like a big kitten," Anna commented, resisting the urge to go and pet him.

"Alright that's enough bud, she's feeling better now." Toothless lifted up one of his front feet, revealing a large eye peering at Elsa for proof. He still holds an adorable face, causing Elsa to giggle while looking at him. In response the dragon lifted his head and smiled at her. "Retractable teeth," Hiccup explains, seeing Lukas's puzzled face at Toothless' gummy smile. "He got me with that trick, nearly had my hand rip off while feeding him for the first time, right bud?" As an answer, all of Toothless' teeth came right back out of their gum.

Lukas helped Anna to get back on her feet, while Jack stood up and offers his hand to Elsa, in which she was grateful for. "Thank-you," she replied. When their hands first touch, Elsa was taken by surprised with the complete lack of heat, and so hesitated for a moment, before finally taking hold.

"Sorry about the cold," apologized Jack, pulling her up on her feet. "I can't really do anything about it."

"Don't worry, the cold never bother me anyway." Jack grins in response, making Elsa wonder at that.

"This is great, everyone's getting along just great!" This was a new voice belonging to a female. But strangely though, the voice sounded familiar to Elsa, but who does it belong to, and how? This was the world of mythical Beings and creatures, how could she possibly know any of them in person?

"So Blonde, going to show yourself?" ask Jack, looking around to see where she is.

"Does she even need to introduce herself?" Hiccup comment, while rubbing his arm in doubt. "Necessary I understand but not so sure if it's a good idea."

"I don't really have a choice Hiccup," the female answered, "you know that." There was a ledge that was fifty-five feet towering near Lukas, and near the ledge grew a cherry tree in blossom. Someone was standing next to it.

Elsa saw something wrap around one of its branches with a quick snap, shining of sunlight gold. The figure jumped while shouting 'wa-hoooo!' as she slides down her hair! Elsa and the others couldn't believe it. The Being was sliding down her own hair that was unimaginably long. She looks to be eighteen, wearing a dress with different shades of violet, along with faint swirls and flower designs on the fabric, including frilly white laces, though the dress only reaches to her shin, and she's bare footed like Jack.

She came down to a gentle touch, with a good amount of hair left to spare. She whips her hair two times and the end came undone from the branch, falling into a neat pile next to her. "Great entrance blonde," Jack complimented.

The Being was breathing a bit heavily, wiping off some of the dust on her dress. "Haven't done that in a while, I hope I haven't gotten too out of shape for this," said the Being with a big smile on her face, the thrill from the jump was still in effect.

"You still look great to me," said Merida, "still crazy as every from what I can tell."

"Try saying that while I'm in my human form. Hate to say this but I'm getting old, I'm twenty-six now you know." She turns towards Elsa and her party, her smile slightly gone, hesitant now, and she was averting her eyes from them. "W-well…I suppose it's my turn to introduce myself…But let's make this more interesting, I'll let you guess who I am. Any ideas?"

Anna was excited; she was all in for the guessing game, wanting to try to recall as many children stories as she could. "Oh let me go first! Let's see…ummm…Oh I know, you're Mother Nature right?!"

The Being chuckled, "Close, I'm an assistant of hers."

"So you're a fairy perhaps?" asks Lukas, searching through the Promise Book with that clue in mind. But he was sure he didn't see her in the book as any of the minor Beings in it.

"A spirit," corrected the Being, folding her hands behind her back, as she rocks side to side on her feet, "well a spirit to be that is…I'm still human."

"...Is that even possible? A human can-?"

"Hang-on, I know that news is surprising and all but, that's not important now." She now looks directly into the sisters' eyes. "…Elsa, Anna…Don't you recognize me?"

The Being steps closer towards the sisters. They look at her hard, and they know there was something familiar about her, but what? Anna leans in close to her sister in-order to whisper into her ear. "I think she may be the Spirit of Spring."

"Anna," whispered Elsa, "the guessing game is over, we have to figure out her human identity."

"I mean it Elsa, she's the Spirit of Spring; she matches the description in Rapunzel's story-"

"Wait, who's again?"

"Rapunzel's story, remember?"

Elsa was quiet, her eyes widen from thought. She looks over at the Being, and then bravely approaches her with her heart racing. _Steady now Elsa_, she reminds herself, _no more outburst of ice_. Elsa looks straight into her eyes. The Being was now holding a little fear of her own, of the judgment Elsa, and soon the other two will have on her. "Rapunzel…is that you?"

The Being averted her eyes and lowers her head slightly, and bit her lower lip. "Please don't freak out," she pleas.


	12. Chapter 12-Half-Being

**CHAPTER 12-Half-Being**

All was silent, except for the running of waters and the humming above as the mini fairies continued their work. Anna was the first to break the silence. "…Wow…Rapunzel…You're a Being."

"Partly," Rapunzel answer guiltily. "I'm not one of them quite yet, but I have the abilities of one."

"...You sure look different—In a good way."

"This is what I looked like when I was eighteen. I had golden hair at the time because, well…I never told you guys this but, back then my hair processed magic in them, to heal every wounds there was possible, even old age. I won't go into the details of how I lost my hair, but before it happened, I met my friends here, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. We were strangers brought together by Manny for a special mission, we all changed—realizing we were Guardians, so we took the oath of Guardianship…But unlike the others, when I took the oath, I was, and still am a mortal. Until the time my mortal life ends, I can't become a full Being or spirit. But this is to be the form I take whenever I become a Being, and when I actually become one."

There was a long wait as Elsa, Anna, and Lukas was deep in thought, too long for Rapunzel to bear. The anxiety growing bigger inside of her the longer no one speak.

Anna was the first speak again. "…Well that's something to look forward to," she said trying to break through the newly formed barrier, "getting to look younger is a sweet deal—not that you have always look old—I mean you have always look young for your age, just now you look even younger-"

"Anna," Rapunzel giggled, "I understand, and thank-you."

"…So are you really the Spirit of Spring?"

"You've guessed well there princess," complimented Merida.

Anna walks over to Elsa in-order to lean in again, and say rather publicly, "I told you sooo."

Lukas also walks over to Elsa, though turns an angry glare at Rapunzel. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asks with bitter resentment. "Why make us go through all the charades when you could've told us—help us from the beginning?"

The fear vanished from Rapunzel's face, replaced by a hard defended look. "Everything was happening so quickly—how was I supposed to respond?!" Rapunzel challenged. "Even the Book of Promise, I never heard of the book until you brought it up. Besides, I couldn't just tell you 'hey I'm a Being' out of the blue, how crazy that would've been! And there were some things that I can't tell without the permission of Manny." Rapunzel stopped for a moment to allow herself to breath and calm down. "…Look, at the time, I couldn't be too sure if I could trust you. All I thought about doing was informing the Guardians, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny about the attack, and let them decide what to do. They have experience when it comes to fighting Pitch-"

"-Wait Pitch?" ask Jack, his grip on his staff tightening. "Pitch Black is back?"

Toothless started to growl after hearing the name. "That can't be, we've beaten Pitch not too long ago!" said Hiccup, as he tries to understand how it was possible for Pitch to return so soon.

"Eight years is long enough in human time Hiccup," Rapunzel commented.

"Well why didn't you tell us about Pitch?" Merida questioned, sounding mad and disappointed in Rapunzel concealment.

"I'm sorry, I was unsure what to do…Seeing this Hans having powers similar to Pitch threw me off. Then hearing about the books, Pacts…I'm sorry…" She bows her head feeling ashamed of herself. She hates having to keep important secrets from her friends and family. Not even her own parents know about her being a Guardian: Eugene, Pascal and Maximus are the only exception to her secret.

"Enough," spoke North, coming to Rapunzel's side for comfort. "Rapunzel has done nothing wrong. She was right to keep her half-state Being a secret, and to hold off on spreading the news of Pitch. We currently don't know what Pitch is scheming with the use of war, not to mention, there are human lives at stake now, it would've been unwise to go rushing in without some proper thoughts and preparation put into this. Rapunzel has done right in her action given her short time."

North's logic made sense, Rapunzel's friends and cousins were all coming to accept her actions, and forgiving her for her concealment. Lukas however, was still holding on to his anger. Rapunzel walks over to him. Face-to-face, she said firmly to him, "I did helped you, I was helping you from the very beginning when we formed the kingdoms' alliances." Lukas raised an eyebrow at her, as a challenge. "I suggested you and Elsa to go to Tooth's world, right?"

"…You did," Lukas confirms.

"I was afraid of what might happen if the two of you were to enter the other world suddenly without warning, especially if you were to have visited a more, violent Being. This world may contain every good Beings there are, but some would rather rush into action than question why humans are here. Like Bunny as an example."

"It was an honest mistake!" cry Bunny in defense. "That ankle-bitter shouldn't even have been there in the first place, thanks to North's damn snow glob again."

North laughs heartily, "Snow glob, honest mistake," he defended effortlessly. "Mistaking a child for an enemy, I don't think so."

"She made it back home safe and sound, and with a few of my best eggs as an apology if I may add." Bunny turns away and scolds at no one, mumbling to himself that it was an honest mistake still.

"A child wondered into Bunny's warren one time," Rapunzel explained, "nearly got hit with the boomerang as well. But the point is I was helping from the very start. Pitch Black coming back is a big thing, making a Pact, even bigger. I wasn't going to let you, Elsa, or the men on this mission get hurt because of an unexpected visit. After the meeting in Arendelle, I came to this world as fast as I could, and informed North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny about Pitch, our plans—everything. So nothing would go wrong. When I returned to Earth…Manny told me to help get Anna on board one way or another. He wanted her to be a part of the Pact…I did what I did for everyone's best of interest."

Lukas' anger was fading, but he had one last question before he can trust Rapunzel again. "…Were you planning on keeping your half-state a secret even after the Pact, even when the fighting starts?"

"I can't fight with my full strength if I were to do that Lukas. I can't be both human Rapunzel and a Guardian at the same time if I am to fight. I was hoping that once you and Elsa and Anna have gotten comfortable with North and the others; I could reveal my half-state to you. That plan still stand even with the inclusion of my friends…But I guess no matter the situation or how hard I try to prepare you, a shock is still a shock…"

Lukas took in a few deep breaths before running a hand through his hair, and letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry," he replied, "sometimes my anger gets the best of me and I stop thinking straight…What you did you did for the best of all of us, you have my gratitude Rapunzel."

Lukas felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Sandy. He was smiling a gentle smile, with a ring forming above his head with his sands. Lukas understands. Sandy is happy with his peacemaking with Rapunzel.

"This is good," North starts, "now we can get down to real business." He turns and walks over to stand by Tooth and Bunny, and was joined by Sandy. North had the young Guardians' attention along with Elsa's party. He first addresses the group of young Guardians, telling them of the attack on Arendelle, Pitch's involvement, the Promise Books, and the reason why Elsa and her group is here.

"Sounds like you guys got everything planned out," comment Jack, coming down from the squat potion he was in on his staff. "So what does Manny wants us to do?"

The young Guardians all turned their eyes to their friend Rapunzel, expecting she would know something. "Don't look at me; I'm as clueless as you guys."

"Originally," began Tooth, "it was decided that that the four of us was going to make a Pact with Elsa and the others. But Manny came and said he wanted the four of you instead.

"So what is a Pact exactly?" questioned Hiccup. "We're still pretty young North, according to Beings' standard. So we don't know much about it, or anything in general."

North crosses his arms and repositioned himself on a stump he was sitting on. "The Pact is what a Being would form with a human. A ceremony where both sides make a promise to one another, in order to strengthen a Being's power and ability to fight. Normally, what the Being would promise to their human partner is their loyalty, the aid of their power, trust, and in addition for Guardians, we can promise parts of our Layers, or even our Center."

Elsa had notice how the mention of 'their center,' made the young Beings, even Rapunzel, place a hand over their chest. As if the word center hold a special meaning to them. "In return," North continues, "their human partner would promise their own loyalty, strength, and their faith in their partner, and whatever else they can give to strengthen the Pact. So long as neither side betrays their end of the promise, then the Beings can only gain to become stronger from the Pact."

"…There is something that just doesn't make sense," comment Elsa. "All this time you've been saying how the partnered Beings will fight and will gain great power from the Pact. Can't the human partner fight as well, while sharing the Being's power?" North gave her a stern look along with the older Guardians.

"Is it possible North?" This time it was Rapunzel who asked. The night she went to inform the Guardians, she had asked them how it was possible for Hans to possess Pitch's powers, but they refused to answer her. Saying it was something she didn't need to know, and shouldn't know for the best.

North remains silent; a dark expression has fallen on his face as he seems to be in deep thought. "You can," answer Bunny reluctantly, "but it can come at a terrible price for the human depending on what they promised."

"What do you mean?" question Lukas, wondering what sort of promise his brother has made with Pitch in return for the Being's power.

North recovers from his thought and proceeded to explain. "If the human partner wishes to possess some of their Being's power, then it involves more than just making a promise. It includes a Merging. Where the human must have a piece in which makes them similar to their partner, a part that is similar to their Being's center, or a layer of it. Through so, it can give the human a slight bit of magic ability similar to their partner, or enhance the human's magic if they already possess some. The closer their similarities are the stronger the Merging will be, and the greater the power the human will receive from their partner…But for the Merging to be at its peak, not only does the human must have the exact same center as their partner, including the layers, but do an actually physical merging."

"…North…are you telling me, that my brother and Pitch, has become one?" Lukas was shaken-up. Was his brother still human or a half-Being like Rapunzel? Or is he now something else entirely?

"No. From what Rapunzel have described to us, I don't think your brother has done a complete Merging. I don't know what Hans is like, but I assum he possess some similarities to Pitch's layers, but center, hardly anyone can inspire, master the use of fear as well as the Nightmare King himself. More likely he has managed to merge one of Pitch's Layers to himself."

"And what's the consequence for doing a Merging?" Anna asks hesitantly, in-which resulted in Elsa turning a glare on her. It was a clear message that she doesn't agree with doing a Merging, and was certainly not going to let Anna do it, if she was thinking of even trying it."

"Well…if it's just sharing the Being's Layers or the Center, then consequences small. A feeling of change of who you are, some physical changes as well, like the color of eyes and hair…But for an actual physical merging…the human must possess the exact center and layers like their partner, all of it. Otherwise, there's the possibility that the human will be consume by accident."

"Consume?"

"Consume. The human will be no more; they disappear, or turn into a creature use by the Being."

Lukas looks down to the ground, "So, that may be my brother's fate." What he said left an air of tension. He held an unreadable face, but Elsa, Anna, and the young Guardians couldn't turn their eyes away. Weary of what else he was thinking.

"Well isn't there any way to save him?" Hiccup asks, hoping that will give some console to Lukas.

Tooth was the one to answer. "The only way to save Hans is to separate him from Pitch. But doing so by force is near to impossible. It can only be done if Hans or Pitch wants to be separated, by having either of the two terminate their Merging and Pact…The question though, is Hans willing to terminate the Merging. It won't matter to Pitch if his partner is consumed or not…"

"You know him the best mate," said Bunny, "is there a chance he'll do it?"

"…Hans is clever," Lukas respond, "he will probably try to manipulate Pitch before terminating the Pact. It will have to come down to a dire situation to force him to do it."

"He's already in one." Merida comment, as she skips a pebble into the pond, "It may even be too late for him at this point."

"Merida!" Rapunzel scold.

"It's fine Rapunzel," Lukas defended. "We'll save him if we can, but from the sound of it he has to save himself. I can try to talk some sense into him—If I ever get the chance, but otherwise, there's not much we can do for him…"

It didn't seem like Lukas wanted to say anymore on the subject, and with night approaching soon, Jack wanted to reach the end of their meeting for today. "Looks like there's nothing else to discuss about," Jack starts, "We defeated Pitch before and we'll happily do it again. We'll send him back under the bed he crawled out of, right gang?"

"You don't have to say that twice," said Rapunzel, as she tucks part of her hair behind her back. Elsa wasn't sure if she was seeing right, but it looks as though Rapunzel's hair was glowing just as she was tucking it.

"Count me in for a good fight anytime!" said Merida, holding up her bow in the excitement.

"Don't forget about us." said Hiccup, as he scratched behind Toothless' ear. "I have a few new devises that needs to be test out. Pitch would make a good ginny pig for that."

North and the older Guardians all observed in silence, as the young Guardians get themselves hyped up. Elsa looks more relax now, Anna was also feeling the energy from their new allies. And Lukas, despite what he had learned of his brother's possible fate, he was smiling in satisfaction.

Outside, the sun was sinking under the horizon of clouds, the shades of pink are gone, replace by a warm set of orange, red, yellow. Manny's light was coming soon, ready to shine away the coming dark.


	13. Chapter 13-Dream Sand

**CHAPTER 13-Dream Sand**

Anna was fast asleep; her snoring was surprisingly soft and quieter than usual. Meanwhile, Elsa was still awake as she lies quietly in bed, thinking about what has transition so far.

Rapunzel had gone back to Arendelle as soon as the meeting was done. Apparently while it's night time in Tooth's realm, it's morning time in Arendelle. A strange concept Elsa is trying to accept, that Tooth's world is on the opposite side of the Earth.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had gone back home in order to pack, and make other preparations he and Toothless needs for a long stay in Arendelle. But Jack and Merida on the other hand have all they needed already. So they decided to stay and helped teach Elsa, Anna, and Lukas all that they can about Guardians, Beings, Pitch, and anything else deem necessary to improve their understanding.

Randomly the memory of supper popped into Elsa's head, amusing her. Like the other Beings, Jack and Merida had no need to eat when it came time for dinner. Still, that didn't stop Merida from enjoying the sensation of food, stuffing down plates full of honey soaked buns. Elsa has found Merida to be quit ill manner sometimes, but she likes being around the girl. Merida openly shows what kind of person she is and isn't afraid to. The girl is brave, and Elsa respected and admires her for that. When it was time for all to be at rest, the older Guardians had to go and perform their own Guardianship, while Merida went off to explore Tooth's realm with Angus, and Jack had gone off somewhere on his own.

_Jack Frost.._.The name was echoing in her head. How many times have she herd his name being used in an expression; when a cool touched of air is nipping at someone's nose, or when a blast of cold wind covers the windows in complete frost. She have even herd of Jack Frost from old Nordic myths, and yet never thought he could be real.

XxXxXx

Thinking some fresh air will help her get to sleep; Elsa sat up with her back against the bedframe, and reached over to open the window. Cool breeze greeted her, helping her to relax and clear her mind. For a while she sat there looking out of the window. There was a whole new magic to the cavern at night. The walls were glowing with dark shaded colors of blue, green, and purple, some fainter then others, but the new scene made Elsa think of a starry night. This one unmatched to others, though an imitation, it may as well be the most beautiful night she has ever seen.

In the distance around the corner of her eye, she saw a new glowing color. It was Sandy's dream sand slithering like growing vines, dancing in the air. There was something flowing in and out of the streams of sand, and it was Jack.

His faint laughs are distinctively clear, low and joyful, and so alluring to the ear. His big grin was eye catching, complimented by his white teeth. Elsa felt a warm feeling growing inside of her as she watched him play with the sand, she even felt amused at how childish he looks doing so.

Every time he places his hand into the sand, different sand figures would appear, from animals, to toys, even people. One in particular made her wonder. Jack has stop laughing, and his grin has settled into a content looking smile. The sands configured themselves into two people, one little girl, and an older looking boy. They were both ice skating before Jack and looks as though they were having fun.

Elsa didn't understand why but out of all the sand figures, Jack swiped this one away when he was done watching it. Returning to their original forms of slithering vines, the sands were now heading towards her. She kept herself calm as they enter the room twisting up into a spiral on the ceiling, before heading down towards Anna. Elsa watch, anxiety building up as to what will happen. It touched Anna on her forehead, and soon appears an all too familiar scenario.

She relaxes after seeing the harmless function of Sandy's dream sand. Elsa watched Anna's dream in content, recognizing the two figures the sands have form into. It was Anna and herself, and she was being pulled along by her sister, who was pleading to do something fun together. The sands quickly change, the sisters are now ice skating, next they were horse-back riding, and next was dancing with Anna trying to teach Elsa how to do so. Meanwhile with every changing activity, Anna's snoring grew quieter and quitter until there was no more sound.

When Elsa realized that, her eyes widen and her jaw slightly drop opened. This may be the first time she has ever head her sister go quite after beginning her nightly snore. "Haha! Now that did the trick." Elsa turns to find Jack floating by her window, with his big grin back on his face. Jack was too close to her bed for comfort, but she resisted the urge to move away from the window. She feels embarrassed and shy with him being so close, a result due to how late it has become. Not to mention she was in her night gown, and it felt as though it was clinging to her body more than usual. However Jack doesn't seem to notice. "If you want, I can have Sandy hook you up with some more of his dream sand for future nights. I know how bad Anna's snoring can get."

Surprised, Elsa asked, "You know about Anna's snoring? Didn't you only hear of us after the Frozen Incident?"

Jack only smile, and shrug his shoulders. "Sorry, but that's Guardian business there. I can't tell you without Manny's permission."

"Of course," Elsa responded, a bit irritated. She was growing tired with secrets, and wished the Guardians didn't have to be granted permission in order to answer some of her questions.

"Or at least not yet, I can't tell you quite yet," Jack added. He was grinning at her again, irritating her farther with the idea of secrets. She couldn't tell if Jack was doing this on purpose or not, and begins to wonder if he was only lying about needing permission to answer her question. If so, why is he doing it?

Resisting the urge to ask again about his knowledge of Anna, she turns back to the original topic. "Returning to the dream sand, it's tempting," she starts, sitting up straight. "Now where was the dream sand years ago? I could've used a sack full of it back when I was a child."

Jack chuckled. "Oh it was there. You just didn't notice it, that's all," Jack answered. Elsa remembers what Tooth said about Guardians, or rather Beings in General. Unless you believe in them, then you can't see them, plus they don't allow themselves to be seen by humans so easily. So if Sandy's sands have visited her and Anna many nights when they were children, what Jack said would be true.

His simper soften into a smile once more, as his eyes turns to look over the sand before turning back to Elsa, nodding his head towards it. Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what he was intending. Jack leans an arm on the window frame, and with his free hand touched the sand again. A bunny came to life; it hopped all over the room leaving faint trails of sand with each hop, till finally it came to a stop in front of Elsa. She looks over at Jack, uncertain. "Go ahead Snow Queen," Jack temps, "don't tell me you don't have any more dreams."

"Oh? And Jack Frost dreams of fluffy bunnies? Wait till Bunny hears about this."

A devilish look took over his face, eyes narrowed, grin crooked, and laughs a breathless laugh. He leans in closer; his head now pass the frame. "Just touch it Snow Queen."

Elsa hesitated, but she eventually touched the sand with the tips of her fingers. The dream sand instantly formed into five figures, one of herself, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven; they were all going on a sleigh ride with Sven doing the pulling. Whatever they were talking about in her dream didn't matter; Anna was being hyperactive as usual, going back and forth between talking with Elsa and Olaf. While discreetly, Kristoff was making small talks with Sven before rejoining the others with their conversation. It looked as though everyone was enjoying themselves, making Elsa smile warmly.

"That's a good dream there," said Jack, his voice low and soft. "I'm guessing it already came true." Elsa nodded in response. "Then this…is your never ending dream."

"I hope so," she replies quietly.

That didn't pass by Jack, but he kept his eyes on Elsa's dream. Pushing himself off the window frame, he floats ever so slightly away, careful not to touch the dream sand as he did. To Elsa's surprise, she finds that little distancing a bit disheartening. She didn't want him to leave yet, she wanted to talk with him some more.

Elsa watched with curiosity as Jack took a deep breath of air, slowly blowing it out onto the glass of the window, completely covering it in his magic frost. He smiled at her before returning his attention to his work. Jack begins to draw a simple picture of an owl, as big as the window will allow him to make the bird. When finished, he laid out his arm as though beckoning it to come. And it did.

Elsa was stunned; the owl pops out its head first, looking between Jack and Elsa before it hopped off the glass and perch on Jack's arm. The animal tested its stance, steading itself as it spread its wings. With one flap the owl took off, flying gracefully with no fuss or noise made, a silent beauty made of snow to behold.

With one final flight around the room the owl returns to Jack, refreshing itself with a quick shake, ruffling up its feathers. Instead of a smooth looking owl, now it looks rough with its chest being too puffed up. Elsa giggled. In an attempt to fix its appearance, the owl shook itself again and again and again, but it didn't get any better. Elsa ended up having to stifle her laugh throughout the multiple attempts with one hand over her mouth.

"Now that's better," Jack said before making the owl stop it's shaking. He gently blows at the owl making it resumes its flat form, returning to the glass window. "I like it better when you're happy, or laughing for just a tiny moment. It suits you more than being sad or worrying."

Elsa was taken aback by that, but she didn't show it. "That can be said for anyone," she replied as she discreetly rubs her stomach, soothing the ach that resulted from her laughing.

Jack shrugs his shoulders and looks over towards Anna's dream, where the sands are now showing her and Elsa playing with some of the Arendelle children. "…You don't have to worry Elsa," Jack said suddenly, surprising her. He looks at Elsa straight into her eyes, "You don't have to worry about Pitch. We'll stop him and Hans no matter what...Your dream won't be ending any time soon, I promise."

Elsa felt her cheeks burning. She wanted to thank Jack, but in the distance they can hear Angus' cry, indicating Merida's return. "Better get some sleep Snow Queen," Jack said as he floats farther away, "tomorrow is a big day."

"Wait, Jack." He halted, waiting for Elsa to say what she wanted. He was looking straight at her, his blue eyes burning deep into her heart, making it hard for her to speak."…Thank-you Jack. I believe you won't break your promise to me…no matter what." He smiles and did an impersonation of a gentleman; straightening his body he tucks his staff behind his back, with his free hand—the right hand, placed it over his heart. He bowed his head in gratitude, looks up, and winks, earning a small smile from her. Slowly she closes the window, "Goodnight, Jack Frost." She said shyly.

Jack waves his staff producing another single snowflake. It twirls through the narrow opening and made its way towards Elsa, melting on her nose like the last one. _Jack Frost's nipping at your nose_ she expressed to herself. Faintly, she hears Jack's whisper carried by the wind, "Sleep tight Snow Queen," and he was gone.

Elsa can see the dream sand creeping towards her, an attraction to the sleep that was tugging at her mind. She lies down and closed her eyes, hearing Jack's words repeated in her head. "_You don't have to worry Elsa_," slowly she feels herself slipping into the unconscious, "_Your dream won't be ending any time soon…I Promise_." And when she fell, Sandy's sand granted her a night of her wonderful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dear readers, I'm sorry to say that from now on I will be slowing down on my chapters. Instead of uploading my usual two chapters per week, I will only be uploading one chapter every week-and-a-half at the latest. I am having a bad writer's block, and am unsure how to present the next few events before the group heads back to Arendelle. Please be <strong>**patient with me, and I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far**—**Leave some reviews for me!**


	14. Chapter 14-Pact

**CHAPTER 14-Pact**

When morning came Elsa was the first to wake as usual. There was a tranquil feeling when she did, her body felt light, and her mind clearer than she can ever recall. The memory of last night's talk with Jack filled her with warmth, making Elsa bury herself deeper under the bedcover.

Anna for once woke up not too long after Elsa, with lots of energy to release. Despite already knowing about Anna's dream, Elsa still listens to her sister's tale—listing everything they did and her pleas of what they should do together when the war is over. The listing and pleading continued all their way down to breakfast, where at the designated dining table, Lukas was already there along with Tooth.

Elsa looks around to see if any of the other Guardians were coming, but there was no sign of them. "Where is everyone?" she asks as she and Anna seated themselves.

Tooth turns an apologetic look towards the sisters. "They won't be joining us for breakfast this morning. North and Sandy and Bunny are teaching the others how to perform the Pact."

"Oh…" Elsa hid her disappointment behind her queenly mask, and followed the flow of the news to the more important subject. "Then shouldn't we be joining them? We have to learn how to perform the Pact as well."

"I'll be teaching you guys about it later after breakfast. Besides, your part in the ceremony will be simple enough to perform without much practice. Majority of the ceremony relies mostly on the Beings because of our affiliation with magic."

"That makes sense," reply Anna, taking a bite of her biscuit. "So is Rapunzel here as well? She's got to be tired by now, haven gone back and forth without sleep."

Elsa have forgotten about the different timeline between the worlds, and felt sorry for Rapunzel. "She is," Tooth answered, "She hasn't gotten much rest in either my realm or in Arendelle. So we'll be pushing the ceremony back towards the late afternoon for her to have some time to rest."

_Maybe she can use a bit of Sandy's dream sand when she rest. It certainly helped last night_. Elsa thought to herself, remembering the effects the dream sands had on her and Anna.

"Then what are you going to do for the rest of the day Lukas?" Anna asks, taking a sip of her mint tea.

Ever since this morning, Lukas hasn't once put the Promise Book down. There were tales of Story Tellers—his ancestors in the book, but more importantly, instructions on how and what the book can do. Even last night he kept his nose in the book, reading all the assigned pages North had instructed him to do, in order to learn more about his role as the new keeper of the book.

When Anna asked her question again, Lukas refuses to lift his eyes from the pages, but answer her all the same. "I'll be learning from North more about how to use the Promise Book properly. Afterword in the afternoon, I'll be guiding the ceremony as the Binder. The making of the Pact has to be guided by either the keeper of the book, or an experience Being, acting as the Binder between those who are performing the Pact."

"Really?" Anna asked surprise. She was getting a bit confused, wondering if the Pact making was more complicated than what was explained the other day.

"North said so," reply Lukas flatly. Swiftly, he turns the book to face openly towards Anna and Elsa, holding it so that the pages are flipping freely to where they wanted. Towards the back again, where emplaced of the blankness, was instruction on how to make a Pact. "Even the book said so."

XxXxXx

"Not bad Lukas!" complimented Tooth, "At the rate you're going, you will have mastery over the book in no time."

Lukas smiled at her, flattered by Tooth's positive reinforcement of his skill. "I still need to get better though. And do more than just be able to 'search' things up." He turns the book back towards him, and resumed the pages he was reading while taking small bites from the food on his plate.

For the rest of breakfast, Elsa and Anna listened to the reports Rapunzel gave Tooth about Arendelle's progress. Anna's little disappearance had caused quite the panic among the people, which was no surprise there. But once Rapunzel announced that she'd received word from Elsa, that Anna had stowaway on ship with her, the people have settled down, understanding the princess would do such a thing. Kristoff is still mad though, and is waiting to let Anna have an earful when she comes back.

There is a bit of a problem with the evacuation. The evacuation is taking longer than expected, and there isn't much room for the tents to be spread comfortably, so the citizens will be living in cramp spacing during the course of war. This also means that there's a majority of the citizens who will not be located near a steam hole for warmth. However the cold will not be too big of a problem; springs in Arendelle are warm, and summer is on the way. The worry for cold will be at its peak is if the citizens are force to move higher-up to the snow zone of the mountain.

If it does come down to it, there will be plenty of blankets to be distributed along with some extra warm clothing. Other supplies will not be a problem either, thanks to the kingdom of Coronal. Their ships with the supplies are just days away. As for the Southern Isles Kingdom, their military fleets are two days away.

Following the schedule after breakfast, Lukas went with North to farther his lesson, while Elsa and Anna went with Tooth. She decided to hold their study at another pond, though there was a small waterfall at this new location.

Tooth was already hyped-up ready to teach the sisters. "Alright girls!" she starts, "The Pact ceremony can take a while depending on how many Beings you're forming a Pact with, you are not limited to one partner. Plus the Pact involves you to learn about the Being you're forming a Pact with: their story, and what sort of Being they are. That way, you will have a base to build upon the three traditional promises."

"Our loyalty, strength, and our faith," said Elsa, listing off the three.

"And anything else you can promise. Like I've said before, your part in the ceremony will be simple enough; the main thing you want to focus on during our lesson is what you can promise in the Pact"

"…But what else can we promise?" Anna asks, wondering what she can offer to strengthen the Guardians.

"Well it all depends on you. Other than the traditional three, you can offer certain actions you can do in some situations. Such as promising to always heal their wounds whenever they're hurt, offer to help support them, to also fight alongside them—only if you're able to though!" The last part was quickly added in, while turning a particular eye on Anna as she said it. Understanding Anna would rush into battle too if her sister so choose to do so, or even with Kristoff. "Remember, everything you promise can strengthen your partner, only if it's kept. For each time you break one, it will weaken your partner. And whenever they break a promise to you, they can weaken themselves."

"…Is there anything else we can promise?" Elsa asked out of concern for the young Guardians. She understands that what they are offering during the Pact are great powers, and once they come to Arendelle, they will be risking their lives to protect everyone. Meanwhile she and Anna can't offer much to them other then what they're humanly capable of.

There was a motherly look to Tooth as she smiles at her, understanding Elsa's concern. "It all depends on you," she answers. "Other than deeds, you can off things only you, your individual self can do, parts of which makes you, you. For example," Tooth flies close to Anna. "Anna, right away I can tell you are a happy energetic women, who's also very kind and compassionate, as well as goofy at times. You can promise some of these traits in the Pact. With your kindness and compassion, you can promise to always be there to console them when they're in doubt, sad, or afraid. And with your goofiness, you can promise to brighten their day when they're down or at least try to."

What Tooth said made Elsa uneasy. _What part of myself can I possibly offer?_ was her thought. She can name so many qualities that her sister can offer, but yet, can't think of one for herself.

Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder belonging to Tooth. "It's alright Elsa, the practice for the ceremony is short, easy enough to mesmerize. So take your time to think about your offers, your time with me right now, is mainly for the two of you to come up with a list of promises."

Elsa was feeling somewhat better, grateful for Tooth and her motherly nature. Something she misses from her own mother. "…Alright…Then let us get started with the practice ceremony."

XxXxXx

The sun was halfway set with the shadows in the cavern growing longer by the minute. Everyone was gathered on the same location as to where Elsa, Anna, and Lukas first met the young Guardians. It was time.

Elsa and Anna stood side-by-side within the center ring formed by the young Guardians, ten yards in diameter; Lukas, with the book in hand, stood at the head of the ring, a yard away outside of it. Meanwhile far away on the side line, the older Guardians watched in silent with unbreakable attention. The distance was needed in order for them not to be caught within the Pact's magic once it begins.

Lukas looks over at each of the young Guardians. "Ready?" he asks. They nodded in response. He turns to the sisters with the same question.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Anna replied confidently, while Elsa nodded in agreement.

Lastly, he turns a gaze towards North and the old man winks at him with a smile. "Go on," North mouthed for encouragement.

Lukas takes in a deep breath through his nose, and releases it out of his mouth. "Pact," he commands the book. Instead of going towards the back as usual, the book flew open to its center, with all the pages empty. It begins to glow in moonlight, engulfing Lukas in the same shine throughout his body. Taking another deep breath, Lukas spoke loud and clear for all to hear. "The humans who wish to form a Pact with the Beings before me, please state your name."

"I, Elsa of Arendelle wish to form a Pact."

"I, Anna of Arendelle wish to form a Pact."

At the announcement of their names, the book reprinted their names on its open page, in elegant, yet bold writings.

Next was the young Guardians' turn. "The Beings before me who wish to form a Pact, what say you? Will you join in this Pact?" Each of The Big Four taped the ground below them, with Rapunzel and Hiccup using their foot, while Merida uses the end of her bow, and Jack with his staff. As a result, magical rings formed below each of them, Rapunzel with the sun, resembling well of her own Kingdom's crest; Hiccup with an autumn leaf, Merida with a flame, and Jack with a snowflake. "Now, do you four agree to Pact with these humans?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Do you all promise, to give Elsa, and Anna, your loyalty, your strength, as well as to have faith in them?"

"Yes," was once again their answer.

"Then let us begin…Pact." The pages within the book started to flip wildly back and forth, giving Lukas a difficult time holding it firm. Till finally, every last page ripped itself from its bind, flying around the young Guardians like a whirlwind.

Tooth had warned the sisters of the whirlwind, but they were still unprepared for it, even the shaking of the ground. Elsa and Anna had to hold on to each other for support. However, the young Guardians seem to be unaffected; they stood straight and tall like the shaking wasn't even there.

The pages appear to be multiplying in numbers—continuing to increase as they were closing in on the sisters, as well as turning black as ink. There was a loud noise from the Book of Promise, despite it being empty with no pages. The book slam shut while still creating a ringing sound. With that there was an outburst of blackness, and all was dark.


	15. Chapter 15 The Spirit of Spring

**CHAPTER 15-The Spirit of Spring**

They couldn't see each other through the new pitch black setting, which made them nervous on end. Elsa managed to find her sister's hand and held onto it tightly, as the beat of her heart speeds along with her nerve. "It's alright Elsa," comforted Anna, "the darkness is only temporarily remember?"

"I do," Elsa replied, her arm finding its way to wrap around Anna's own arm. "But this is still nerve-racking."

"No arguments there," and Anna laughs hesitantly.

About a minute or two later, the symbols of the young Guardians glowed faintly from their original position. Each emanating their own light with blue for Jack, gold for Rapunzel, red for Merida, and green for Hiccup.

Once the symbols were fully formed, the sisters heard a synchronized tap from the young Guardians again. The first tap made them visible to the sisters; the second tap, created a link from each of their symbol that trailed towards the sisters, encircling them in their own ring. Next, only one tap was produce, and it came from behind the sisters. Jack, Hiccup, and Merida, vanished, their symbols still visible.

Turning around, the sisters found Rapunzel have moved closer towards them. "Ready?" she asked with contain excitement. They smiled at her. She slowly begins to vanish but they can still hear her voice. As she speaks, their black surrounding came alive with colors and scenery, helping to tell Rapunzel's story.

"It all started with the sun; a tiny drop of sunlight fell from the Heaven, and from it, grew a magic golden flower. This magical flower is like none the world has ever seen, it has the ability to heal both the sick and injured, and it's the only one of its kind as for as I've known. Centuries passed since the drop of sunlight fell, and there grew a kingdom not so far away from the flower's location, it was Corona. This kingdom as you know is ruled by a beloved King and Queen. For years they wanted to have a baby, and the Queen was close to having one but, she fell dangerously ill—life threatening to both her and her unborn child.

"With so little time to waste, the people started to look for a miracle, the miracle of the magical flower. I'm happy to say they found it and it did the trick, the magic of the flower healed the Queen, and a healthy princess was born with beautiful golden hair…That baby was me." The image of Rapunzel as a baby appeared, resulting in both Anna and Elsa awing over their cute cousin. Meanwhile on the side, Rapunzel was embarrassed at her baby version self, certain that Jack and the others are joking about her for having such hair even as a baby.

"For that one moment everything was perfect…But one night, an old woman broke into the castle and kidnapped me, and just like that, we were gone…The woman's name was Gothel, known to me as Mother Gothel during my eighteen-years of life with her. Long ago she had found the magic flower and kept it all to herself, keeping herself young with its magic, by singing a little song." In the distance, the sisters could see the elderly woman, waving her aged brittle hands around the flower. Singing the song Rapunzel mentioned in a hunting manner, though the lyrics were unclear.

"The kingdom searched and searched but they couldn't find me. For deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, Mother Gothel raised me like I was her own. I was her new magic flower, and she was determined to keep me hidden. But I was determined to get out one day."

The surrounding rapidly changed to several scenes within Rapunzel's daily routine while living in the tower, along with her life changing adventure with Eugene. "I tricked Mother Gothel into taking a long trip, and she wouldn't be back for a while. Call it fate, destiny, or a horse," noting how Maximus had chased Eugene to take back the stolen crown, "Eugene was brought to me. Though I had forced him to be my temporary guide, I finally got out of the tower…I saw the outside world, felt the touch of nature, socialized with people, I even made some good friends, some who will be with me for a long, long time." Three special scenes were showed to the sisters, taking a little extra time to help them see the development of Rapunzel's friendship with the young Guardians.

First was Merida, then both Hiccup and Jack. The Beings each came upon the traveling pair and decided to follow and observe the party, finding them to be a funny lot. Though at the time, they were still invisible to the two humans, and their animal friends. Rapunzel only started seeing them when she and her companions were brought into the realm of Beings by Sandy.

Before the sisters' eyes, they watched how fierce their cousin fought in the last fight against Pitch and his nightmares. The challenges she had face not only when fighting Pitch, but Mother Gothel as well. Over many years Gothel had been in league with Pitch in some of his schemes. In Rapunzel's memory, Gothel partnered with Pitch in order to get her precious flower back.

"When I came to realize that I was the lost princess, and that I was also meant to be a Guardian, I made the choice to take the Guardian Oath. In the end, the fight was won but barely. Mother Gothel had managed to capture me, but she met her doom when Eugene cut my hair, insuring Gothel could never use me ever again. So she withered into dust as she fell from our tower, the tower that was once my whole world, and my home…As for Pitch, he managed to escape leaving no traces of him. But I knew that it was not to be the last time that I would see him."

There was a tap and the surrounding retuned to nothingness, with Rapunzel once again materialized before the sisters, her hair glowing with magic. "My name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Princess of Corona, and not to be mistaken as Mother Nature I am the Spirit of Spring, as well as the Guardian of Life. I can't give life like Mother Nature herself can, however, I can enhance what makes one feels alive, as well as protect life through my healing magic and other abilities. To you, Elsa, Anna, I promise you both the aid of my healing magic, to preserve and to protect as many lives within my capability. I will fight to protect the two of you as well as your kingdom and of the Southern Isle."

With that, she faded away and the black scenery changed to that of wintery mountains, followed by an evergreen forest that was split by a grand river, to the high rocky hills, to return back to the low cut bottom lands. These were ancient lands, testified by the old carvings on stones scattered about… Merida's voice was heard. Now it was time for her story.


	16. Chapter 16-The Spirit of Summer

**CHAPTER 16-The Spirit of Summer**

"Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we a part of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others…It's the one thing we search for or fight to change…Some never find it, but there are some, who are led."

The scenes of landscapes came to an end as an old stone castle was brought into view. On one of its high walls, there was a large massive man sparing with some soldiers. The man had a wooden peg leg, with fuzzy red hair, and a thick shrubby beard. "That there is my father. When I was a wee lass, he fought against a monstrous bear known in my land's legend, as the demon bear Mor'du. My father lost his leg to that demon, and that story became a legend itself."

Three new people were shown after the man. They were identical triplets; they shared the same interest for causing trouble, as well as playing pranks. Elsa and Anna felt rather bad for one of the servant women, seeing how she's often an innocent victim to their schemes. "Those are the princes, my brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. The wee devils they are. They can get away with murder! I can never get away with anything!

"I'm the Princess. I'm the example!" Merida said with an annoyed sarcasm, as several scenes were showed of her having to learn how to be a proper princess. Both sisters felt sorry for Merida when they compared their lessons to hers. Their mother wasn't too strict with their lessons, and their past teachers were all well balance in allowing them to have fun while learning at times. Anna never once thought she had the luxury of an older sister who was the, "example," as Merida puts it. Elsa have always seemed well mannered no matter her age to Anna. But then again, Elsa did receive more training then her as she was to be the crowning Queen of Arendelle. "I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations; my whole life is planned out. Preparing for the day I become…well, like my mother. She is in charge of every single day of my life…

But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess. No lessons, no expectations, a day where anything can happen. A day where I can change fate…"

Her fate did change, in the most unexpected events. The sisters have already seen, and can tell, what kind of a girl Merida is. But what they saw in her memory truly astounded them, to how she cannot be retained. Haven been cornered into marriage, Merida was forced to pick a game—through which one among her given suitors will be the winner, and will become her husband. But she rebelled, defiling her land's heritage through the chosen game of archery, causing an even more terrible drift—not only her and her mother, but also the kingdoms. It eventually led them into a journey—mother and daughter, together, to undo the spell Merida had placed on her mother, turning her into a bear unintentionally. Through their journey their bond was mended as well as strengthened, her mother was able to turn back into a human…however; Merida lost her life in the process.

At the climax of a final fight against Mor'du, the demon had met his fate along with Merida. It happened when she and her mother shoved the bear against one of the large tall stones, causing it to fall on him. Unfortunately the two were caught in the fall as well, Elinor by the legs, Merida, all of her lower and part of her upper body. Her lungs were crushed, and she died soon after, but not without seeing her mother turning back to human, with tears running down her eyes. It was a sad day for her clan and allied clansmen. They buried her within the center ring of stones in which she was killed, while Mor'du's body was burned in the hopes of releasing the trapped spirit to find peace.

XxXxXx

At the time, Merida didn't know that her journey was being watched by another Being, other than the Wisps. Manny saw all that he needed to know, swaying his thoughts upon the girl. Three nights after her death, Manny shined his light just as the sun's light was rising over her grave, creating a spark from the sun's heat. From it, it became a small flame that burned its way through the ground, through the coffin, until it reached Merida's heart.

The surface of her grave crumbled and cracked, with steams and malted lava rising out of the space. There were more flames afterword, but they were gently pushing Merida's body up out of the ground, and was hovering her over the lava as Manny's magic did its deed. Merida was warped in a thick cloth, so Manny had the flames burned it away while carefully masking the flames around her form. When the sunrise was at its end, Manny laid her upon the newly restored ground, with a new patch of grass that grew too soon for its time. There, the summer breeze blew out the flames, awakening Merida from her sleep.

"…When I first awoke, I was confused, for there was a gravestone with my family's crest on it, with my bow lying beside it, and I was all alone. Had to learn the hard way that I was dead when my own mother walked right through me…Manny told me later on that night what he did, and I can't say I was happy about it. The last thing he told me though was to go forward bravely, and that I was now the Spirit of Summer. He left me at that for the next four-hundred-years before he spoke to me again, and for the purpose of fighting Pitch."

The surrounding once again retuned to nothingness. The sisters can hear an arrow being strung from afar, then its release, landing just a few feet away from them. It burst into a large massive bonfire. Within it, Elsa and Anna saw a glowing figure but they didn't shy away from it. The glowing figure was no other than Merida, and she rode out of the fire on Angus, with her bow in one hand, and her sword in the other.

"My name is Merida, Princess Merida of DunBroch, and I am the Spirit of Summer as well as the Guardian of Courage. Elsa, Anna, there are those who say fate is something beyond our command, that destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it.

"That is why I promise you both, the strength of my bow and sword, to which I will use to defend that of your kingdom, and that of the Southern Isle. I also promise the magic I have of courage and fire, to help inspire bravery whenever there is a potential for it. For when there's fear, one can muster up courage to face it."

There was a breeze in the air, the sound of ocean water washing up against shore lines. Angus gave out a cry while standing on his hind legs, surprising the sisters. Merida quickly sheathed her sword and strung another arrow, firing it pass the sisters.

Angus gave chase after it, and the two faded away into the dark, with Angus cry trailing behind like a haunted memory. From where they fade, came first the motion of ocean waves and the smell of salt. Then there was a mass of fogs, covering the surface of the water in thickness. Many stars were shining over the sisters, along with the brightness of a full moon lighting the sister's new surroundings.

"This is Berk," Hiccup began, as a small island came into view.


	17. Chapter 17-The Spirit of Autumn

**CHAPTER 17-The Spirit of Autumn **

Raising out of the fog the sister were floating over the island, having a bird's eye view of the land. The landscape of Berk was interesting; a mix of rocky arches on land and in the ocean, there was a beach off to the side of the island with a port build beside one of the lower cliff side. As for the village, it was built on a gentle slope that consisted with small cliffs. The houses were made from wood with the roofing stretching to the ground, shaping the homes into rounded triangles, and the shingles are similar to that of fish scales with head carvings of beasts at the front of them. "Now Berk is twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, it's located solidly on the meridian of Misery. The village you see before you was where I lived. In a word—sturdy, and it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.

"We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests." At the mention of "pests," something stealthy and swift came and snatched a sheep away from its heard before Elsa and Anna knew what happed. Next they were inside a home, presumably Hiccup's, seeing that he was there and was walking over to the front door after hearing a commotion outside. "You see most places have mice," Hiccups opens the door, "or mosquitoes," he looks startled and made to shut the door quick, "we have—" he brace against it with his back. Flames were bursting through the cracks alongside the door until the attack stopped, "dragons."

Elsa and Anna were roughly thrust outside again, where they were witnessing the attack of dragons. The sisters were stung by the violence, destruction, and brutality of it all. They were scared stiff, Elsa especially, who had to remind herself that everything she's seeing is through the safety of Hiccup's memory.

"Sure most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. Oh, and that beefy man with the braided beard and hair over there, that's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do."

Hiccup ran into what looks to be a blacksmith shop; there was already a man there hard at work, with a missing hand and a wooden peg leg. "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little—well, littler…"

When Hiccup spoke again, there was an unmistakable frustration in his voice. "I kept telling myself that one day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough—taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. The Zppleback—exotic. Two heads, twice the status…And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the—"

"Night Fury!" cried many of the Vikings, looking around in search of the beast, but alas could not see. "Get down!" one of them cry. There was the familiar sound, of a sharp, high pitch whistle in the air, catching the sister's attention. Instantly a blast of fire came from the nightly sky, striking one of the catapults off of the tall rocks. It burst into a fiery explosion before collapsing into the sea water. Hiccup resumes his narrating. "This thing never steals food, never shows itself and-" a house explodes in background, "never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury…That's why I was going to be the first…At least, that's what I thought at first."

The sisters watch intensely as Hiccup rushed away as soon as Gobber leaves the shop in order to aid in the fight. Wheeling an original contraption of his to one of the less active part of his village, Hiccup waited for his chance, fires the shot, and down went the Night Fury.

From there, the sisters watched with openness, touched at how uniquely different and special Hiccup was. They felt sympathy for him for all the conflicts, trails, and humiliation he had to go through to be accepted by his tribe, as well as his own father who was Stoick the Vast. But most of all, they felt inspired, seeing the development of a forbidden friendship between Hiccup and Toothless.

Which was all the more heart breaking when the pair fell in battle. They were fighting against the Red Death on Dragon Island, a giant dragon who was forcing all the other ones to bring it food, or face the possibility of becoming food themselves. The monster was the reason why the dragons ever attacked Berk in the first place. Hiccup had Toothless fire a final shot into the Red Death's mouth, igniting the gas the Red Death has in order for it to breathe fire. When the beast couldn't blow the fire out, or get lift under its wings; it fell head first on to the ground, causing a huge explosion, completely destroying the monster in its own flames.

They couldn't fly upward even if they wanted to, for if they did, they would lose velocity. So in an attempt to escape the explosion, Hiccup had Toothless fly in a diagonal motion, however they were too close to the Red Death's body, so they were left with no option but to dodge the spikes following the spine of the monster's back. Toothless' makeshift tail had already been caught in one of the Red Death's earlier attack, and it was burning fast. When it was completely burned off, it rendered the pair unable to turn in any direction. And before them, still lies the end of the monster's tail shaped like giant mace. They were hit. Hiccup was knocked out and was knocked off of Toothless, falling into the inferno. Toothless flapped franticly after his rider, trying to catch him…The two were engulfed in the flames.

When the fire cleared, all that was left were ashes, and a long thick grey sky. Stoick searched desperately for his son, and when he found him, Hiccup was wrapped within the protectiveness of Toothless' wings. It took three Vikings to pried Hiccup from Toothless' hold; the dragon didn't as so much die from the explosion, but from hitting his head too hard on the ground in the wrong way. Stoick checked for a heartbeat but there was none from his son.

Both Vikings and dragons mourned for the death of these two forbidden friends, together. Their death had ended the war—a long hundred years of war, between Vikings and dragons for Berk. Hiccup was given a high burial ceremony with Toothless included. A rune stone was built over their stone chamber, placed where their body was found in the center of a ship-stone formation as its mast. Grave goods were offered to the pair during the final day of mourning. For Hiccup, his Viking helmet, along with a shield and a small dagger, a scrap book he used for his sketches with his charcoal stick, a few of his inventions with some tools from the blacksmith shop. And lastly, Gobber created a peg leg out of metal, to replace Hiccup's missing one as a result from the explosion. For Toothless, the Vikings were unsure as to what they can send to the afterlife for a dragon. So Gobber made for him a new makeshift tale and saddle, following the earlier sketches of Hiccup's, as well as gifting the dragon with baskets filled with fish.

When both Vikings and Dragons left the island to begin a new day of peace, trust, and friendship between them, Manny once again performed his magic.

With Dragon Island being so bear with only rocks and stones, Manny had to bring some life to the land for his plan to work. Later on that night, Manny, harder than he had ever done before, pushed and shoved the ocean water against a cliff on a nearby island. He kept at it until clump from the cliff finally crumbled, and from there, he continues to motion the water to move the chunk of earth all the way to Dragon Island. He then softens it till it was wet soil, small enough to seep through the cracks in the stones, and filled the chamber to the very brim.

Next he asked Mother Nature for help, to give the soil some life, in which she did despite it being a bit late for such nourishment. From there, Manny waited for the cold season air to brittle the grass into the right colors of a dry land. He waited for the afternoon sun to shine, and then, he proceeded with his final step. Forcing the earth to shake, he broke opened the ground and lifted up both Hiccup and Toothless' body, which was masked in the earth he brought to them like soft clay. He allowed the soil to become dry basking in the sunlight, and when ready, the soil chipped away from them, and they awoke to a new life.

XxXxXx

The ground shook ever so slightly as Dragon Island faded into the dark, to be replaced by Hiccup's symbol. Both he and Toothless faded in standing upon it. Hiccup was holding up a bright silver shield with a Night Fury emblem on it, no doubt modeled after Toothless.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; I am known as Dragon Rider; Dragon Master; Slayer of The Red Death to my people. But to the Beings and the people of the world, I am the Spirit of Autumn as well as the Guardian of Change. I won't lie, it pretty much sucks that the both of us died, however, cliché as it is, Toothless and I brought change to Berk for the better. And that is what I want to promise to the both of you.

"Change doesn't come easy, but to you Elsa and Anna, I promise to do everything within my capability to bring change upon the fate of Arendelle, and the Southern Isle in this war. I promise you the strength I weld in my shield—don't judge it until you see it in action. I promise you my innovation; my ideas and inventions—many I will use to aid in this war. I promise you the magic I weld over the Earth.

"And last but not least, I promise you the strength and bond between me and Toothless. They say a Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, so with him on your side, Hans and Pitch will have something to defiantly watch out for. And with the two of us combined, you can bet our magic to bring change will double."

Something bright started to shine above them, nearly blinding to Elsa and Anna. "And that's my cue," Hiccup said happily. He bowed his head in farewell to the sisters before settling on top of Toothless, and the two took off flying towards the bright light.


	18. Chapter 18-The Spirit of Winter

**CHAPTER 18-The Spirit of Winter**

The light grew fainter, more bearable for the sister to look at without being blinded by it. Anna shivered, having felt a sudden rush of coldness but couldn't find the indication for it.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, noticing her sister's shiver.

Before Anna could say anything, the ground below them suddenly vanished; it felt like as though they were floating underwater, and the light above was being filtered through a vision of water. Coldness wrapped around them like a weightless blanket.

The light above focused its shine between the sisters catching their attention. Something bellow them was floating, slowly beginning to rise towards the light. It was Jack. Despite their dull vision of him, it seems as though his hair was faintly shimmering in the ray, and it looks as though he was sound asleep. But by this time, Elsa and Anna knew better. Jack is about to begin a new life.

His voice was much different to when the other young Guardians were telling their story. His voice was calm and low, and there was a sort of emptiness in his tone, as though he was at a loss—and yet, there was a hint of wonder, as if he was seeing the world for the very first time. "Darkness…That's the first I remembered…It was dark, it was cold…and I was scared…But then, then I saw the moon." There was a slight movement from Jack, his eyes struggling to open like a new born child.

The sisters were lifted up out the water; they passed through a thick layer of ice that was filtering Manny's ray, while seconds later, Jack's body follows them, but with the surface of the ice slowly cracking open for him. When Jack was brought to the surface, he gasped upon his first breath of air; taking in deeper ones as he breaths in more and more, refilling his lungs with the taste of it. "It's was so big—and it was so bright. It seemed to—chase the darkness away…"

Manny lifted him higher and higher into the sky with the sisters right beside him, until there was a change in his eyes "And when it did…I wasn't scared anymore…For why I was there, and what I was meant to do…That I never know…And a part of me wondered if I ever will."

When Manny sense Jack's fears fading away, he gently placed him on top of the ice between the sisters; Elsa and Anna were placed slightly apart from each other. His clothes were similar to the ones he wore now, though the only changes were the colors, mainly consisting of brown and faded white, and the frost on the edges of his poncho has yet to form fully.

Elsa and Anna watched him tenderly, as Jack examined himself the best he could without the aid of a mirror. They felt a strange comforted feeling when he looked at the moon, a slight smile touching his face. There was wonder and awe plastered in his eyes, and his smile widen when he started exploring his new environment. In the process of it, Jack's foot touched something, getting his attention.

It was his staff, but the sisters had to wonder how Jack really got it. For it couldn't have been coincidently there all that time. Was it left for him just like Merida's bow, and Hiccup's and Toothless' grave goods?

When they saw Jack was just touching it with his toes, experimenting at how frost was appearing at the slightest touch from him, it struck them that Jack doesn't recognized the staff being his. That, or perhaps it really didn't belong to him during his mortal life; Manny could've have gifted it to him for all they know.

When Jack took hold of it in his hand, the frost spread upon the staff. It thickened and glowed—surprising him, making him dropped the bottom end of it. When it hit the ice, the surface was covered in a beautiful frost pattern. This was the first time the sisters have seen Jack's work in detail, it greatly differs from Elsa's; it looked so natural, more nature-like compared to Elsa's geometric patterns.

Having discovered this, magical staff, it was obvious that Jack was getting excited. He takes it over towards some of the trees near the frozen lake, and then he lightly taps one of them. Frosts appeared in lovely patterns once more, spreading all over the tree. His excitement grew. Jack taps another tree beside the earlier one; the frost came and spread again. Seeing such magic, Jack started running, slipping and sliding, spinning all around on the frozen lake while trailing the staff behind him in random direction.

Overcome with excitement herself, Anna follows after Jack, laughing alongside him as he plays around with the magic staff. Meanwhile, Elsa stood just off to the side, with her focus solely on Jack. Watching him having fun with the newly found magic right-off the bat, it sent a bitter pain stinging in Elsa's heart. If she had to be honest with herself, she was rather jealous of Jack. Elsa thought he would've been a bit frighten by the discovery of magic, even Merida and Hiccup was when they awoke to their new life, finding magic powers. But Jack, he was only startled for a second…

In addition to the ice magic, surprised, Jack was suddenly blown high up into the air by the wind. Somehow he managed to stabilize himself, looking down to see the full extension of his work on the lake. But just as suddenly as he was carried by the wind, the currents ceased, dropping Jack out of the sky. Elsa and Anna gasped as they watched him fell, nearly shrieking to go and catch him. However, after hitting a few branches, Jack managed to cling tightly onto one to stop his fall. It looked painful, and his position was rather uncomfortable, but he only grains and laughed it off.

His attention quickly snaps into the distance when he saw patches of light, as well as hearing music. Jack saw that there was a village not too far away, and he wanted to get over there as soon as he can, so what better way to do it then to test out his new flight magic? It was understandable that for his first time flying, his flight was going to be unsteady and clumsy. He bob and weaved in jerking like motions, and a few times, he ended up dropping from the sky, just barely hitting the treetops before the wind catches him again.

Jack's excitement didn't falter even when he reached the village. He did his best to get the attention of the people there, but to him for some strange reason, they gave him none. It didn't struck Jack why that may be, until a boy ran right through him. The transparency was a terrible shock to Jack, and it only grew as he calls for someone to answer him, but they only pass right through him. Not knowing what else to do, Jack slowly made his way back to the lake, with the occasional hurtful look whenever he looks back towards the village. "…Unlike the others, when I first awoke as Jack Frost, I had no memories of who I was. No family, no friends, I didn't even know where my home was…All I knew back then, was that my name was Jack Frost. How did I know that..? Because the moon told me so…That was all he ever told me…And that, was a long time ago.

From there, the sisters saw a few short memories of Jack as he spent years, centuries exploring the world, and the abilities of his winter magic. They even saw how he met the other Guardians, along with other Beings…including Pitch. When North had told them how one of the young Guardians have had occasional encounters with Pitch, they now know that that Guardian was Jack. In his memories, they saw how he would ruin some of Pitches small schemes when the Nightmare King would scare lost travelers at night, especially during winter times when the snow slows them down, or traps them, forcing the humans to spend the night outside.

When it came to the memories of fighting Pitch, Jack didn't spend too much time on any of them…Except for a particular one…


	19. Chapter 19-Jackson Overland

**CHAPTER 19-Jackson Overland**

With heavy hearts, Elsa and Anna watched as Pitch played a cynical trick on Jack, resulting in the loss of trust from his friends and the older Guardians. Ashamed and hurt, Jack flew away to the farthest, southern end of the Earth.

XxXxXx

Jack dives down into a land of barren snow and ice. There was little light from the sun; the air was howling cold, the sky frozen in grey—worsening Jack's mood, but he just couldn't think of a better way to torture himself farther. Reaching ground he breaks into a run. He ran as fast as he could, pounding hard with each steps. The sisters saw that Jack was heading straight to the ledge of the land they were on, but couldn't see what lies beyond it: there could water at the bottom, more hard grounds below, or sharp rocks, they just couldn't see. With the lack of vision of what lies ahead, they grew frighten for Jack, not sure what he will do.

Jack slows down as he reaches the end of the ledge, and was just about to throw away his teeth capsule, but stops. He grunts and tries again, but couldn't bring the strength to do it. Behind him, Pitch made his presence known. And using his skill, Pitch selectively chose the sweet bitter words to tempt Jack into joining his side. "I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that…But I understand."

Roughly, Jack swings his staff around, shooting a blast of frost towards Pitch, but the Being blocked it. "You don't understand anything!" Jack yells in anger. He jumps over to land a few feet behind Pitch, casting another bolt of frost towards the Nightmare King.

But Pitch blocked it again with his sand and cast his own attacks at Jack. "No?! I don't know what it's like to be cast out?!" Upon the third strike, Jack was forced to jump high into the air, where he swung his staff far over his head, and with a loud cry he released a powerful blast of ice and snow. Pitch quickly raised his black sands into a wall in response, blocking the attack.

When their magic collided, it blackened out all sights for a moment. The sound of thousands crackling ice was sharp to the sisters' ears. They soon saw Jack running through the misty collision in search of Pitch. Only his voice could be heard.

"To not be believed in…?" Pitch appears behind Jack five yards away. "To long for—a family…" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch but did not attack this time. His guard was weakening. There was a changed in Jack as Pitch's words started sinking in. The more Pitch spoke, the more Jack lowered his weapon.

And the worst of it all, Elsa and Anna could feel themselves being drawn in despite it being just a memory. They were feeling sympathetic towards the Being. Pitch spoke with sincerity and with such a hurtful expression, they couldn't help but feel there was some truth to what he's saying. Being hated and feared by, with no one—nowhere to turn to, must be very lonely indeed. "All those years in the shadows—I thought, no one else knows what this feels like…" He looks with hope towards Jack. "But now I see that I was wrong."

Jack completely lowered his staff. His eyes were wide with surprise, mixed with a slight touch of fear, and hesitation to accept Pitch's words. "We don't have to be alone Jack. I believe in you—and I know children will believe in you too."

Jack looks at Pitch in content, before turning his gaze away. "…Me?" he asked weakly.

Pitch chuckled in excitement. "Yes!" He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and raised the other to divert his gaze towards a creation. "Look, at what we can do together!" In placed of where Pitch had been standing while fending off Jack's attacks, was a wicked creation, born of ice and blackness.

Disfigured it was, threatening and dangerous, yet there was a dark majesty to it, reaching into the sky with long prickly, frozen shadowy thorns.

Jack looked intensely at the creation, his expression giving nothing away to relieve the growing concern of the sisters' for the Winter Spirit.

In the background, Pitch was getting caught-up in his own excitement, so much so that his smile stretch to the very corners of his cheeks, his eyes were wide and wild, visualizing what the world could be like. "What goes together better then _cold_, and _dark?_—we can make them believe—we'll give them a world where everything, everything is—"

"-Pitch black?" Jack finished, in placed of Pitch.

Pitch looks at him with eyebrows raised. Stumbled by the question on rather Jack had meant a world of darkness, or a world where Pitch exist. "…And Jack Frost, too," he answered carefully. "They'll believe in the both of us."

"No, they'll fear the both of us," Jack stated firmly with his eyes narrowed, "and that's not what I want…Now for the last time, leave me alone."

…His wish was granted.

From the beginning, Pitch had had one of the Tooth Fairies—Baby Tooth, as hostage, and threatened to squeeze the life out of her if Jack didn't surrender his staff to him. Jack had no choice but to comply. But Pitch broke the exchanged and tossed Baby Tooth down into a crevasse, followed by Jack, after breaking his precious staff right in front of him. This had caused a great agony in Jack's emotion, shown as though he was punched in the pit of his stomach.

Before leaving the two, Pitch chuckled with wicked delight, seeing how pitiful the spirit looks below. His voice was faintly echoing in mockery. And when he was done, he finally tossed the broken staff down, so then it may join its broken master.

At the bottom of the crevasse, Elsa knew she couldn't have a sold touch on the memories, but still. She reached out a hand to try and comfort Jack, but it only passed right through him.

Cup in Jack's hands, Baby Tooth sneezed due to the coldness of it. He sighs deeply, "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold…Pitch was right…I make a mess of everything…"

What Jack said struck too close to home for Elsa. _You and I are a lot alike,_ she thought to herself. After all that she has seen of his memories, Elsa wondered as to how Jack ever brought himself out of his trials, and became the Guardian he is now.

Her question was soon to be answered.

What was thought that Jack had lost his teeth capsule, Baby Tooth magically summons it back, containing all his baby teeth, as well as the memories they hold. The memories he so longed for in order to know who he really is.

XxXxXx

The surrounding changed breaking off into small diamond shaped reflection; as if this whole time they have been in an optical illusion. Elsa and Anna were now standing in a lushes green forest, with the sun shining through the breaks in the treetops. However Jack and Baby Tooth was nowhere to be seen.

They couldn't locate where, but there was a child's voice, laughing along with an older woman. "Jack, you can't have fun all the time," called the older women.

_Jack!_ Elsa and Anna turned around after realizing where the laughing was coming from. When they did, a young teenage male ran right through them, followed by a little girl chasing after him, the source of the laughing. The sisters soon realized that the teenager was Jack, and this was his memory as to when he was alive and human.

Other memories were showed to them in short clips. In each one Jack was making some, if not all of the children in his village laugh. He even made some of the sternest looking adults laughed. He was the trickster, the joker, the spark of laughter for his entire village, especially the children, especially a little girl. She was there in every human memories of Jack's. She was his little sister. The resemblance was remarkable between them. She had straight chestnut brown hair; her eyes were also of the same color, just like Jack

The sisters could tell when it finally came to his last human memory, for they saw Jack was older-looking, in his current physical form as a young man. "Be careful," was the last thing the sisters have ever heard from Jack's mother, as the women watch her two children go off to skate on the ice.

Jack chucked lightly. "We will," he promised his mother, with his little sister tugging at his arm, pulling him along to move faster.

XxXxXx

It all started out with such fun, his sister's laughter filling the air. But once the two skated onto thin ice, all laughter ceased.

Jack was down on one knee managing to remove his skates. Across from him his sister was standing as still as possible, but her legs were still shaking. She looks straight into her brother's eyes; her reflection was so clear in them, along with her fear.

She looks back down and her lips began to tremble. "It's ok—it's ok," Jack assured her calmly. "Don't look down, just look at me."

"Jack," she called in a shaky voice, "I'm scared." Her skates twitched in her effort to remain still, and the ice beneath her cracked with several lines. And as if that wasn't enough, it felt as though the ice was mocking Jack, for the cracks are forming a nice sizeable circle for her to fall swiftly through.

"I-I-I know—I know," he respond almost in a whisper. He managed to stand again and takes a step forward, but stopped when the ice also creaked under his feet. He looks up and smiles at his sister. "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in—uhhhh—" as an idea popped into his head, Jack's smile widen. He opened his arms as though he had just had a big breakthrough. "We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" she cried in disbelief. But Jack was persistent.

"Would I trick you?—"

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"N-No-No," he laughs lightly, "Well not-not-not this time. I promise—I promise you're gonna be, _you're gonna be fine_." She looks at her brother, his guarantee slowly sinking in. "You have to believe in me." Jack's eyebrows rose in question, encouraging her to place her faith in him. She didn't turn her gaze away, but released the breath of air she was holding in all this time. That was all Jack needed.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day." The fear on his sister's face was slowly fading away, a gleam of hope growing as Jack was keeping his word. Now, it was Elsa and Anna's turn to hold their breath. "I-It's as easy as—uh, one," Jack takes a step to the side and the ice cracked. The sisters flinch. But Jack took a risk and placed his whole weight on that one foot, pretending to be in trouble, as he tries to regain balance so as to not lose the game. The action resulted in his sister laughing, her eyes never leaving him, and for a moment her fear was gone. "Two…three!" Jack made it to thick ice. Elsa and Anna can finally breathe a bit, but they were still concern for Jack's sister.

Jack noticed there was a large stick with a hook like shape nearby. So he stepped over towards it, and held the hooked end towards her. "Alright, now it's your turn." Jack started to count. "One," she took a step and the ice cracked. She gasped. "That's it—that's it," Jack encouraged in a hush voice. "Two," she took another step and grasped louder as the ice cracks again. "Three!" Jack snatched his sister off as planned, and tossed her far away to safety. She landed a bit hard on her back but rolled to a gentle stop on her stomach.

Jack and his sister both snapped their heads at each other; they had the biggest smiles on their faces, mixed with a tremendous amount of relief and joy.

On the side both Elsa and Anna released their held in breath. _Jack_… Elsa sank to her knees, happy that Jack's sister was safe—that the both of them were safe. Meanwhile, Anna, she busted out in cheer while jumping up and down. "Way-da go Jack! Big brother of the year!" She hops over to Jack as he stood up, wanting to congratulate him even though he couldn't hear her.

Elsa made to stand herself but froze. There was the sound of ice cracking again. She looks over to Jack and realized the danger he was in, and didn't take another second to think about it. "No—Jack!" she cried, sending a blast of ice under his feet, but the blast only seems to have vanished as it hits its mark.

Before Anna could react, Jack fell. The two were also pulled down with him, but not without seeing from his point of view, his sister crying his name, reaching out to him but it was all too late.


	20. Chapter 20-Day Three

**Dear readers, sorry for the late upload, there was an error number 503 and I couldn't log onto my account. It lasted the whole day yesterday and a few hours today. But on other news, unfortunately, I'll be slowing down my uploads again. This time I can't keep a regular upload schedule, (having trouble balancing between school work and writing the fanfiction), and I can't make an estimate as to when I will upload the next time; I'm not giving up though, be assured with that. Hopefully I will upload soon, and I hope you guys will stay tune for for Part Two of "The Promise By Seasons." ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 20-Day Three**

Deeper and deeper did Elsa and Anna continue to fall through the water, with Jack no longer visible to them. Below they could see faint lights glowing and recognized it was their Pact ring. Once their feet touch the ring their watery surrounding vanished.

"Elsa?" asked Anna walking over to her sister.

"I'm alright," she replied in a quiet voice, "I'm alright." She had her face turned away from her sister, wiping away the single tail of tear that would've indicated her having cried.

"Elsa, look!" Above them, they could see something sprinting along in a zig-sag formation. When the thing got close enough, the sisters saw it was a bunny, a bunny made out of snow. Soon to follow was a cluster of dolphins, fluttering butterflies, a flock of small birds, and many other creatures. Each of the creatures was beautifully made and they paraded around the sisters.

Elsa and Anna quickly took a liking to the snow creations. Their sadness was gone completely, replaced by a bubbly feeling inside of them. A minute later, all the animals instantly rushed upward in a spiral performance, bursting into snowflakes as they hit their peak, coming back down to cover the ground in freshly fallen snow. The sight of it was simple, yet still as beautiful.

From the side, the sisters could hear the wind blowing, carrying with it a chilling breeze. "Now that's better," Jack said in a gentle voice. The sisters look in the direction of his voice, and found Jack floating high in the air drifting down towards them. Jack's symbol appeared the moment his feet touched the ground. He presented them with a wide grin, and taped his staff on the ground producing a glow from his symbol.

"My name is Jack Frost, and I am the Spirit of Winter as well as the Guardian of Fun. For the obvious I can command the wind, snow, frost and ice, all the wintery things you can imagine. As for my magic of fun..." Jack waved his staff, sending two small snowflakes towards Elsa and Anna. The flakes touched them on their nose and disbursed before their eyes like shining blue sparkles. Almost immediately, they felt a strong sensation of joy along with the urge to laugh.

"Nipping at our noses again Jack Frost?" Elsa asked with a mischievous smile on her face. She waved her hand producing her own snowflake, and sent it to Jack's nose, follow by a small blast of soft snow.

"Hey!" Jack said as he wipes the snow off his face. The girls quickly stifled their laugh; Elsa was surprised by her action as much as Anna was. But she couldn't help herself, for there was another feeling growing fast inside of her, just the feeling of wanting to have fun.

Seeing the understanding on the sisters' faces, Jack releases them from the spell before continuing with his Pact. "That feeling you just had, I believe that's one of the greatest feelings a kid could ever have, and I know it to be true. But with the war coming up soon, there won't be time for such feelings.

"Elsa, Anna, believe me when I say sometimes we need a little fun in our lives, to create new great memories, or to just to get away from all that's bad. So I promise the two of you, all the powers I have over winter: my powers over frost, snow and ice, along with the wind to not only protect the Kingdoms of Arendelle and the Southern Isle. I promise you my devotion, to not only protect the two of you and Lucas, but all the citizens to the best of my capability…And I promise you my magic of fun, the very center of my Guardianship—the very center of who I am. I will use it to lift the spirits of those who are down as many as I can. But most of all, to remind them that a little fun is needed in life, even in the worst of times."

A second after Jack finished his Pact, the others appeared around Elsa and Anna in their original position along with Lukas. "Now," Lukas began in a quiet voice, "Elsa of Arendelle, Anna of Arendelle, the two of you have herd these Beings' stories, and you have seen all of who they are…Do you still wish to form a Pact with them?"

"Yes," the sisters said in a firm unison.

"Do you promise them your loyalty, your strength, as well as your faith in their abilities?" Yes was again their answer.

"I, Anna of Arendelle, also promise you all my selflessness, my fearlessness, and what skills I have with a sword. With my selflessness, I will care for all your needs during your serves to us to the best of my capability. I will stand right and true with you all against what is to come. And as long as there is the tiniest light of hope, I well look towards it, and fight for it! Pact!" With Anna's completion, the symbol below her and Elsa started to glow in a rhythmic tune, as if it was alive, following the beating of a heart.

"And I, Elsa of Arendelle, promise you all my selflessness, the ability of my ice and snow powers, and my fierceness. With my selflessness, I will care for all your needs during your serves to us to the best of my capability. I will use my powers to fight alongside you, to not only defend my kingdom and the Southern Isle, but to protect you all in the battles to come. I shall fight like I never have before, and see this war through to the end as the Queen of Arendelle! Pact!"

At Elsa's completion, their symbol stopped beating, its light busted out in sudden solid brightness, forcing the sisters to shield their eyes. The ground below them started to shake again, even more violently than before. It happened all in an instant. Their black surrounding crack, threatening to shatter into pieces as the papers peeled themselves away, swirling around once more encircling the group in a whirlwind. Lukas's book shot open, causing all the pages to fly even more wildly around, as they rush to re-bind themselves to the book. When the last page re-settled into place, it quickly printed the young Guardians' names onto its surface, in eloquent bold letters, right next to the page with Elsa's and Anna's name on it. The shaking cease, the light vanished, and the symbols disbursed into particles sinking slowly into the soil.

Lukas took a deep breath, breathing in the very moonlight that engulfed his body. The light glow from within his throat, disappearing as it flows in deeper under his collar. He held it for a second, then softly breaths it out onto the names in front of him. The writings grew bright in silver, wrapped in moonlight's shine, and the letters continue to shine even when Lukas gently closes the book.

Elsa was first to recover from the instant ending of the ceremony. She looks over each of the young Guardians, and saw that they were still in a trance from the ceremony, with their eyes closed, and there was some sort of magic still faintly lingering around them. Elsa then turns her gaze towards the opening and saw that there's only an inch of sun left. Soon it was gone, and night replaces it. _Day three_ Elsa counted to herself. 24 hours before the sun rises on the fourth day, and she will have to give her answer to Hans. 24 hours before the war begins…


	21. Chapter 21-Morning Comes

**CHAPTER 21-Morning Comes**

From far off to the side came the patter of foots, a soft flutter of sharp wings, and a single loud applaud. "Well done everyone! Well, done," said North. His voice was filled with satisfaction when he spoke those words, and yet it wasn't boosting like his regular sound. His voice was calm, so soft but still deep, it made the Arendelle sisters and Lukas feel a sense of successfulness.

Tooth shot forward towards Elsa and Anna, embracing them both in a light hug while congratulating them. Bunny only made an approving smile at them, and nodded a congrat towards Lukas, while Sandy was clapping silently in excitement. "So how are all of you feeling?" Tooth asks, backing off to let the sisters get a breath of air.

"A bit tired," Elsa said, holding onto Anna, to help support her sister.

"And shaken," Added Anna, with her legs still quivering, "but we'll be fine. Just give us a minute."

Tooth smiled motherly at them, and then flutters over to Lukas. "And you?"

"An odd sensation of warmth and tingly," he responded. Lukas had the Promise Book claps under his left arm while looking over his free hand, where the sensation was the most strongest. "But overall, I feel fine; I'm just a bit worry about them." Lukas said pointing at the young Guardians. "When will they snap out of it?"

"Aaany second now," answered Bunny.

True to Bunny's prediction, the young Guardians opened their eyes with a blank expression on their faces. The magic that was surrounding them had subsided into their bodies, and now their skin was glowing ever so slightly. They each took their time inspecting their own bodies, feeling their skin, patting down their arms and legs for stability, clutching and opening their hands, wiggling their toes, massaging their muscles, and rubbing their heads.

"Alright there mates?" Ask Bunny, with a grin tugging at his lips. He and the older Guardians understood what the younger ones are feeling. It's a harmless trance, nevertheless it still makes one look silly, and it hits hard on newbies.

"Rapunzel?" called Anna. Both she and Elsa were growing worried for their cousin, but they still didn't have the strength to move yet.

"Rapunzel?" Anna called again.

"Rapunzel?" called Elsa.

"I'm fine," she finally replied. "I'm fine, but…I feel strange…Like, there's a strong force pulling at me."

"And it isn't gravity that's for sure," comment Jack.

North nodded, then he turns to Merida and Hiccup. "Do the rest of you feel the same way?" Both of them nodded. "Then that is good, the pull is what you're all supposed to feel. It is the sensation of the Pact, wanting you to keep your promises to your human partners. It'll start off as strong, but soon you won't notice it. Not unless you're doing something against your Pact.

"What about us? Why aren't we feeling the pull?" Elsa asks.

"Oh you will, if you're breaking one of your promises," answer Bunny. "Besides, the sensation is much stronger for Beings mate, especially if you're a Guardian. Don't forget, our original job is to protect people—children in general though."

"So what's the plan now North?" Lukas asks.

"Now, you all rest, and I mean all of you." North turn to each of the guardians, "You may not feel it now, but the Pact ceremony can be mentally draining. So all of you will now go and rest."

"Sorry North, but not me. I have to get back to Arendelle. But if I hurry, I may be able to get an hour of sleep in before breakfast time."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-wait!" called North rapidly. He managed to reach Rapunzel and turn her back towards the group. "I have something for you." Reaching deep into his pocket, he pulls out two clay dolls along with a thin ring. Despite the clays being just average hand size, they were finely crafted; they were perfect—realistic copies of Rapunzel, down to the very last details and colors. One was crafted to look like her in her human form, dress in her light pink dress with short sleeves, and the other to look like her Being form, with its long blond hair neatly braided, decorated with colorful tiny flowers.

Rapunzel smiled at the clay figures, impressed by North's workmanship. "They are flattering but, I don't play with dolls anymore."

"Ah but they're not for playing Rapunzel. Watch." North got down on one knee and held her human clay doll between his thumb and index finger. He raised a brow at Rapunzel, and then tapped the doll three times on the ground by its feet, before setting it down. North got up and took a step back. A few seconds after, the clay doll started to tremble, and then it started to grow steadily fast. Startled, Rapunzel stumbled back nearly tripping over her own hair; meanwhile the others couldn't take their eyes off the clay figure. They were curious, as well as excited to see what's going to happen next. The doll grew until it reached the exact same height as life size Rapunzel, and it stopped trembling. North chuckled, "That's not all!" he said happily. He took the thin ring and placed it on his index figure, "Now, clay Rapunzel, why don't you say hello to everyone?"

The clay doll started to move, turning itself to face the whole group, and waved in greeting. "Hello," it said simply.

"Wholly cow! Wholly cow!" cried Anna, "It looks and sounds just like you Rapunzel!"

"Interesting toy there North," said Hiccup, moving towards the clay doll to have a better inspection of it. "So how does it work?"

"And what did you say it was for?" added Rapunzel, who was also doing her own inspection.

North laughs again before going into the explanation. "This—or these clay figures are to help conceal your identity. Once Elsa and the others return to Arendelle, and brings back their new allies with them, you can't expect to be in two places at once right?"

Both Elsa and Anna's eyes widen in realization along with Lukas. None of them have thought about that particular problem if they were to have Rapunzel fight in her Being form, the potential of such an issue didn't even occur to them.

"Good point," agreed Rapunzel guiltily. She brought a hand up to her forehead, and smacked it against her palm. "Arrg, I was so busy going back and forth that I forgot to ask you about that."

"Don't go hogging all the blames yourself lass. You're not the only one who's forgotten that little detail," said Merida, who was now by the clay doll along with Jack, examining the clay for any flaws. "We haven't even thought about that problem till North mentioned it."

"Well there's no problem with that now," said Bunny, "It looks like North's fancy little contraption here is going to work."

"And how does it work again?" Hiccup repeats.

"Simple," North said smiling. "Whenever you have need of either figure, take them, and tap them on the ground three times by their foot. After they've grown to full size, you put on this ring. The ring is how you control them."

"Uhhh and how is that possible?"

"Less to do with logic and more with having to do with magic than you think Hiccup. I enchanted the ring to be a conductor of the user's imagination. If the user can imagine the clay dolls doing it, then they can do it, so long as it is in their capability. But it does take a great deal of focus and concentration. If the user think of something that wasn't intended for them to do or say, then well, you can imagine the unwanted attraction the user, or rather the clays will get."

"Sooo, does that mean clay Rapunzel also have similar powers to the real one?" asked Jack, indicating with his staff towards the Being version of Rapunzel.

"…Well no, but her hair does glow."

At that, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup started chuckling, but Rapunzel ignored them. "How do I get them back to normal size once I'm done using them?" she asks.

"Simply remove the ring." North removes the ring, and the clay doll instantly shrunk back to its original size, and fell on its back. Rapunzel went and collected her mini version, along with the other one, but looked at North uncertainly after see the ring. "Don't worry." North said in assuring, while handing her the ring. "I also enchanted the ring to resize itself to fit the finger of the user. Also, the clay figures will act like they're alive without you needing to imagine it, like breathing, blinking from time to time, and so on. The little details are taken care of. Just don't make them eat or drink anything, and they can only be use one at a time."

"Got it, and thank-you North, you saved me a lot of trouble with these."

North patted her on the shoulder, and said warmly. "You are very much welcome."

Rapunzel than walks over to her cousins and they embraced each other in a tight hug. "I'll see you two in twelve hours," she whispered into their ears.

"Please watch over Arendelle for just a little longer ok?" Elsa asks gently.

"And Kristoff," added Anna, "tell him I'll be back soon, and I'll gladly take an earful of him once we're together again—Although don't say it like you were with us, say it like it's a suggestion, like—"

"Will do," Rapunzel assured her, "Will do." Next she went over to Lukas and said a short good-bye to him, as well as gave him a quick updated report on the Southern Isle's preparation on the war. In return, he thanked her for the report, and also apologized once more for his behavior the other day. For her friends, she gave them a short good-bye wave before heading off in her last direction.

XxXxXx

That night, Elsa, Anna, and Lukas, all went to bed without having supper. What North said about the Pact ceremony being mentally draining was correct, even the young Guardians were all feeling sluggish as soon as Rapunzel was gone. It was hard for all of them to go to sleep; their minds were throbbing as though someone was purposefully squeezing their brains. However, their pain soon went away once Sandy used some of his dream sands on them.

Elsa, Anna, and Lukas all ended-up sleeping past morning, waking up an hour past twelve. Their heads were still somewhat in pain, but Tooth encouraged the three to go down and have something to eat, saying it will help, plus it will get their energy going. It was a slow wake for all of them as they struggle to make their way down, Bunny even had to help keep them from straying off the bridges. But as soon as they reached their usual dining table, they were quickly on high alert. There was five extra tables set-up, and occupying them were the sailors, and the guards. They were up casually having a late lunch, and they stood and greeted the royals when they saw them. But none of the men seems to be the slightest disturbed or afraid of Bunny. No question was asked, and none of the guards went to the sisters to form their usual protection formation. Instead, they return their attention back to their food as soon as Elsa permitted them to.

"What's going on here Bunny?" Lukas asks quietly after taking his seat. "Why are all the men up? And why are they acting so, calm?"

"Right?! Shouldn't they be, I don't know, panicking?" whispered Anna, while pouring herself some water from the jug. "I mean, they've been asleep this entire time, and they don't even know what has happen in the last two days."

"Don't worry mates. Sandy's been taking good care of your men, given them a good dream he did."

"But that doesn't explain why the men are acting so natural," Elsa comment.

"That's because they've been dreaming about us."

"Come again?" asked Anna, confused by Bunny's response.

Lowering himself down next to Anna, he began picking at a bowl of grapes, making it appear as if he was there to partake in eating. "You see mates," begin Bunny, loud enough for only the three royals to hear, "Sandy had them in such a deep sleep, they couldn't even tell the difference between a dream and reality. In other-word, for the last two days Sandy's been giving them a nice long dream and these blokes have yet realize it. Everything that has happen so far, Sandy had your men dream about it. The only changes in what they dreamt, was that they were in it, plus Rapunzel's identity as the Spirit of Spring and the Guardian of Life, is still only known between us and the three of you. To them, Rapunzel and the Spirit of Spring are two separate people."

"Well that's a relief," said Lukas, taking a sip of his tea. "Not only is Rapunzel's identity safe, but this saves us a long explanation to the crew and soldiers."

Bunny nodded, then ate his last grape and stood up. "Well here's the agenda for the day, just take your time and eat for now, but when all of you are done, Elsa, give the crew an order to head back to the ship and prepare it for departure. Don't worry about your luggage, Tooth is having them pack as we speak, and will load them on board for ya."

"But we still don't know where the ship is," said Anna.

"That's fine; just follow the crew they know where it is."

"—Oh, that's right!" said Anna loudly, which attracted the sailors' attention along with the soldiers for only a moment. "That's right," she said more quietly, with both her hands covering her mouth, "they dreamt about it."

As instructed, after everyone finish eating, Elsa ordered the men to return to the ship. The sailors took the lead while Elsa's group followed closely behind, with the guards back in their usual formation surrounding the sisters and Lukas. They followed the crew away from the stream till they reached a flat wide river, with its water flowing fast over a smooth surface of black pebbles. From there it was an up-stream walk, where it led them to one of the waterfalls in the cavern. Behind its heavy plunging water lies a tunnel, wide enough for two people to walk side-by-side through it, and it was as tall as a grizzly bear if it were to stand on its hind legs.

Elsa, Anna, and Lukas were hesitant to enter the tunnel, due to it being completely dark inside. But when one of the sailors approached the entrance, small patches of lights started appearing on the ceiling and also on the ground to the side of the tunnel's walls. The lights continued to appear the deeper they went into the tunnel. Upon closer inspection, the three royals saw that the patches of lights were small flowers, created by the pollens through their glow. For the first five minutes they continued going straight, but hit a descending spiral staircase that lasted for about seven minutes. At the bottom none of the small flowers bloom, for a brighter light could be visible, revealing a stone archway that was a sign to the end of the tunnel.

Once through, the party enters into a water cavern. The cavern was dome shaped but was still incredibly large, larger than any coliseum they have ever seen, with a massive wide opening far to their left. There was about a hundred feet of ground alongside the dorm cavern, before reaching the two-hundred feet of water. Moss was covering every inch of the place. From above, thick roots protruded from the ceiling, but were still tightly attached to their surface. Many of them have grown over the years twisting in leaf like patterns, that got thinner as they grow closer towards the walls, but they didn't stop growing till they reached either the ground, or touched the water.

Their ship was anchored in the center of the dome. Attached to their ship was a staircase made out of ice ending at the foot of the water; from there the ice was thick, acting as a long additional dock connecting the staircase to the actual one, which was smaller in comparison, and was only build twenty feet into the water. To the royals, they knew that this was Jack's work, but didn't make an open comment about it, for fear that the sailors and guards have dreamt otherwise.

At the tail of the dock, there were many barrels stack into a neat pile, while next to them there were also some small wooden cargos. Oddly though, on all of the cargos there were writings on them that resembled Arendelle's ancient runic letters, but the letters was unreadable to Elsa, Anna, and their men. Meanwhile on each of the barrels, there were three pictures painted in red: a two headed dragon, a flame, and lastly a skull.

Just when Elsa and the others were beginning to wonder where the Guardians were, they turned their heads towards the sound of Toothless' roar. The dragon came flying through the opening, clutching between his legs was another barrel. The men quickly scurry away to make room for the beast to land, but Toothless slowed to a stop, hovering near the cargos before adding his piece of wood to the rest. On top was no other then Hiccup. "Elsa, Anna, Lucas," he called over the sound of flapping wings, "not bad timing. Head on over to the ship, North and the others are waiting for you in the captain's quarter." It looked as though he has more to say, but was hesitating to say it. "And I'm sorry to ask you this Elsa but, can you have your crew load these onto the ship? I loaded most of them on this morning, but North made me put the rest of them on shore for the men."

"Now why would North do that?" questioned Elsa.

But Hiccup just helplessly shrugged, "He said he would like the men to be kept busy until our final meeting is over."

By the looks of the sailors they didn't look so pleased with the extra, unnecessary work. However, if there's one thing Elsa understands by now about some of North's actions, it's just part of his mysterious self. And if there's one good reason behind this, it's for privacy.

Politely, Elsa ordered the crew to start loading the barrels and cargos onto the ship. "Be extra careful with the barrels," Hiccup instructed, "don't place them anywhere near a fire."

"Are these there are to load?" asked one of the sailors.

"Yep, that's all of them" Hiccup replied. With that he and Toothless took off towards the ship.

XxXxXx

Out of consideration for the others, Elsa created railings on the ice dock for them to hold onto as they walk. In addition she tries to create friction on the flawless ice, by walking ahead and creating a new layer of ice that was rougher, and had tiny little bumps to lessen the chances of slipping. Though it took a bit of time for Anna, Lukas, and the guards to get to the ship, it was an easier walk once they made it to the staircase. Up on board they found Toothless lying next to the entrance of the captain's room. He was calm when the royals pass through the door, but started to growl when a guard made to follow them. Understanding what was wanted, Elsa asked the guards to stand-by outside, and there were some complaints but reluctantly they followed.

When all three are inside, Lukas closed the door. "Well, good timing mates," greeted Bunny. He was standing at the far right corner of the room, tossing his boomerang up in the air and catching it. "There's no need for this meeting really, but it's more like a final check-up. So if any of you have anything to ask before departure, better ask now."

"You know, you could have anchored the ship a bit closer towards the dock," comment Lukas. "There's no need to be so hard on the crew don't you think?"

"True," answered North. He was sitting in the captain's seat with a map laid before him, but he rolled it up when their guests entered. "And I am sorry for the unnecessary labor, but we need to buy time. Rapunzel is running a bit late."

"Speaking of Rapunzel," Elsa starts, "while in her Being form, how should we address her in front of the public from now on?"

"Bellflower," Tooth answers. "Address her as Bellflower." She was sitting on top of a large wooden chest next to the captain's desk. Elsa has never seen the chest before, so she assumes that it belonged to Hiccup.

To the very back of the room, Jack was lying with his back against the wooden frame of the massive window seating, with one leg tucked-in, while the other was dangled off the ledge. He didn't turn to greet Elsa or the others, but kept his eyes closed facing away. Merida was sitting at the opposite end of the ledge, now wearing a cloak that is a deep blue sea color. She was carving something onto her bow with a small knife, and her quiver was set leaning against the corner of the ledge. For Hiccup, he was sitting between his two friends cross-legged, writing something in his leather hand book. But he stopped writing and look up, smiling a sheepishly smile at the humans.

To Elsa, they look comfortable together, and just by looking at them alone, she can feel a strong silent bond that connected the young Guardians together. If Rapunzel was here, then Elsa was sure that the picture would be absolutely perfect, and completed.

Jack opens his eyes, lifting his head slowly, and then turned towards the entrance of the door. "Blonde's coming," Jack announce.

The royals turned their heads in the same direction, expecting the door to open with Rapunzel walking in. But the door was shaking ever so lightly; chips of the door's paint were peeling off, replace with a new coat of colors: blue for the framing, green for the panels, and purple for the tempered glass, with gold doorlites upon the glass in the shape of Arendelle's crocuses. Once the shaking stops, Elsa, Anna, and Lukas waited to see what will happen next. Following their original expectation, the door opened and Rapunzel walks in.

She had with her a rucksack. The bundle looks small, but Elsa couldn't be too sure on the actual number of items Rapunzel have. Only two are visible. One of them was wrapped delicately in a thick rag; shape appears to be rectangular, indicating it may just be a container for the actual item. The second one was a frying pan, strapped to the side of the rucksack. It was tempting to ask why she would have such a thing in her inventory, but Elsa resisted.

"Sorry for coming late," Rapunzel said, while pulling the rest of her hair into the room. "We couldn't finish evacuating everyone out today, so Kristoff and the others are hoping to get an early start before sunrise." Once every inch of her hair was pulled in, the door shut behind her, and instantly returned back to its original design.

"Rapunzel, how did you get here?!" asked Anna, "I mean we all saw you coming through a portal, a door—a magical door portal, but how? And what's with the frying pan?"

Rapunzel smiles at Anna. "For the frying pan, you'll find out soon enough. As for the portal, I promise I'll tell you how another time, but for now, let's get this check-up done with. There are still some things I need to prepare for as a Guardian before 'going' to Arendelle."

"Right, focus, this is the final stretch."

"Indeed," said Lukas. "Are there any other problems beside the evacuation going behind schedule?"

"No. But on the good news, the Southern Isle's military force arrived just a few hours ago."

"That's great!"

"What about your clay dolls, are they with you?" Elsa asks, noticing that the thin ring wasn't on her finger."

"Believe it or not, I decided it would be best for Eugene to be the one controlling the dolls. I am going to be too busy to do it myself." There was no verbal response from Elsa, but she only looked at her cousin in doubt. "I have faith in him Elsa, he can do it. They're easier to control then you think."

"It's not that. I'm more concern that he may abuse them as a joke."

"…There is a high possibility of that, but if there's anyone who would abuse those dolls, are those two over there…What's wrong with them? Jack, Merida, are the two of you all right?" she asks, while moving towards her friends.

"Don't worry about us lass," Merida responds with a weary smile. "It's just that cursed side-effect of the ceremony. We're still somewhat mentally drained."

"Didn't get much rest last night?"

"Not really," said Jack. "More like it wasn't enough."

"Oh, then, why not go and rest a bit longer? Have Sandy give you a bit of his dream sand. By the way, where is he?"

"He's off doing his Guardianship," replied Tooth, "and he's sorry to say that he won't be able to see you all off to Arendelle. But, he did leave a parting gift!" Tooth hopped off the chest and dragged it up front for everyone to see. Opening it, she reveals that the chest was filled to the brim with Sandy's dream sand. "He thought a bit of extra dream sand couldn't hurt, especially if it's for fighting against Pitch and his nightmares. There are five other cases of it down below deck."

"With a war involving the King of Nightmares, I can't think of a better weapon to replace bad dreams than with good ones," said Elsa. From what she'd seen and experience, it doesn't take much amount of Sandy's sand to give someone a good night sleep, and if they ration it carefully, Sandy's dream sand can last for months if needed.

"That reminds me," Hiccup starts, "if we're going to the human world, how will we be able to fight alongside the soldiers and help protect the citizens if they can't see us? Not everyone—and I doubt that there are many, who believe in the spirits of the four seasons."

"Not to worry Hiccup," said North. "Once a Being enters a Pact with a human, they will be visible to all, rather the humans around them believe in them or not."

Merida chucked. "Well after the war is over, everyone in Arendelle will start believing in us, and whatever Beings they can recall of hearing, or hear in the future." The other Guardians follow in suit, chuckling at the joke for its potential of coming true.

"Is there anything else that needs to be said, or asked before we prepare for departure?" questioned North.

"…What will the rest of you being doing?" Lukas asks hesitantly. "Surely you're not just going to sit by and do nothing."

"Sit and do nothing?! Ha! Never! As much as we would love to join you all in Arendelle, there is still another kingdom to watch over. While all of you are protecting Arendelle, we will be silently watching and protecting the Southern Isle. The first sign of any danger of it being attack; we will come and tell you. Much faster than any land, sea, or air messenger you can send."

"Thank-you North, my brothers and I will very much appreciate it, as well as the whole Southern Isle."

"You're very much welcome Lukas. But let us all hope there is no need for an intervention. We are exposing four Beings too many to the human eyes already. Now, if there are no further questions, the time has come for departure!"

XxXxXx

In the horizon, setting beyond the tall mountains, the sun's light have turned the sky to dark orange, coating the bottom layer in rose red. The air was cold, though there was little wind to carry its breezes. The ship had sailed out of the cavern, five miles down through the maze of mountains, while only turning in the direction Tooth points them to. Reaching an intersection, Tooth had Lukas order the crew to drop anchor while North prepares a special portal back to Arendelle.

"Now let's see," North said to himself. He had brought with him some rather large snow globs on board, each being the size of a man's head, and weighs about an average size watermelon.

"Can't we use the moon as our portal like the last time?" Lukas asked. After being the Binder for the Pack ceremony, he was confident that he can perform the portal summoning better this time. "I would like to give it another shot if I can."

"Maybe another time mate," Bunny answers. "The lighting right now is bad; Manny can't reflect the moon clear enough on the water to work."

"Will Hiccup and Merida be there by the time we return to Arendelle?" Anna ask, joining North by the ship's bow. It was decided that Hiccup and Merida should go on ahead, and rondevu with the group at the port. There wasn't enough room on deck or below for their beasts to sail with them, not to mention, the men are still uneasy having a dragon on board. Meanwhile, Jack and Rapunzel are still in the captain's room, deciding that it was best to remain hidden until Elsa and the others could introduce all four of them to the whole military force. There was no need to have the humans go spreading false alarms, misidentifying them as enemies instead of allies.

"If anything, they are probably already there now," said North, "though they may be hiding. Hopefully they'll remain unspotted until you all get there."

"Hopefully," said Elsa and Lukas in unison, imagining the panics people will have over the sight of Toothless, and the accusation directed at Merida and Hiccup.

With both hands, North brought one of the snow globes close to his face. He whispers the name _Arendelle_, and Arendelle's castle appeared inside the globe. With a heave, North tossed the glob into the center of the river's intersection. Without even touching the surface of the water, the globe vanished in the air, replaced by swirling northern lights.

"Whoa—what is that—we're going through a vortex?!" Anna asks, leaning far over the edge of the ship, trying to see if there is a back to the vortex.

North puffed a few laughs at Anna's assumption "Don't be silly, you are going through snow globe…hummm…One more should do." Repeating the same process, North quickly toss another globe in, making the existing large portal even bigger. In result of a second snow globe, the strength of the vortex became even stronger, turning the currents of the water towards its center, as well as pulling the ship along with it.

"Are you sure we should be going through the snow globe?! I think the moon's reflection will be safer," Lukas said, his voice on the break of hysterical and panic.

"Forget it mate. I tried suggesting my tunnel many times to this bloke, but he doesn't listen. Just hold on to something and you'll be fine," said Bunny. Without waiting for Lukas to make a commit, Bunny rushed over to the ship's capstan and begins spinning it with great speed, quickly pulling up the anchor, all the while shouting at the men to quickly get a hold of something sturdy.

"Now wait, shouldn't we rethink this?!" Elsa cry, reaching Anna and wrapping an arm around her waist, so then they wouldn't be separated.

"I second motion on that," agreed Anna. She also wrapped an arm around her sister, while griping tightly to the ship's edge.

"Too late!" laughs North, "Good luck; may you all find victory in this war, and be safe and sound with Manny's light still shining brightly!" When the anchor was secured, North rushes over to Bunny, and just in time as the Being tapped his foot twice, opening up a hole; the two jump through and the hole closes.

Tooth was still flying high over the ship. With a quick flutter of wings, she bounded towards the Arendelle sisters. Swiftly but gently, she had them sit down bracing themselves against the ship's head. "Guard yourself well against Pitch," she quickly advise, "he can get to you in more ways than just invading your dreams and giving you nightmares."

"We will," Elsa replies.

"Good luck and stay safe," was her last words. She hugs them, and then flutters out into the distance.

Without having to look the sisters could feel the ship nearly entering the portal. The sound of the vortex was becoming louder and louder like a hundred jingling bells. Four of their soldiers came kneeling down close to them, while the other three remain close to Lukas. They could hear the waters being drawn in; part of the ship has entered, and then they felt the ship suddenly being pulled, hard. There was a swirl of colors that lasted no more than a few seconds, before there was another hard pull, and then a rough sudden halt as the ship came into contact with the waves of the sea.

There were five naval ships anchored yards outside of Arendelle's port. Based on the crest upon their flags, Elsa, Anna, and Lukas recognize that they belonged to the Southern Isles kingdom. There were only a few men on board each of the vessels; just enough to keep watch over their ship, but there was no signs of a large crew on board, so Elsa assumes that the rest of the soldiers are already on land. There was also no sign of Hiccup or Merida nearby, but running towards the dock was Eugene, followed by Rapunzel's human form doll. "You've made it just in time!" Eugene cried as he run towards the dock.

"Has Hans come yet?!" Lukas hollers from the ship.

"Not yet, but it won't be long till daybreak!"

"Where is Kristoff?!" asked Anna, disappointed that he wasn't there with Eugene to greet them.

"He's with Lipso and Grill, they're currently evacuating the rest of the citizens!"

When the ship docked and the anchor was release, Elsa didn't wait for the sailors to tie the ship down, or waited for the brow to be brought forth. Immediately she created a new brow out of her ice and quickly descends it. She made her way to Eugene. "For now we'll head over to the castle and wait for Hans there."

"But what about—them?" Eugene asks in a hushed whisper. "Shouldn't one of them at least be close to you when you confirm the declaration of war?"

In the distance, Elsa could see the councilors are making their way towards them and fast. "Hiccup and Merida should be nearby, somewhere," she answers, also in hushed, "—they'll show themselves if must, but not until we have a chance to introduce them to the military and the rest of the people. Not everyone here are aware of the existence of Beings."

"Yeah, and how are we going to do that?"

Elsa didn't answer for the councilmen have reached them. "Your Majesty, where is Princess Anna?" one of them ask.

"She's right over there—"

"Were you successful in the recruitment of Beings?" another interrupted.

"Yes—"

"Well where are they? Hans will be coming soon—"

"Enough! I can answer questions later, we need to make our way to the castle now and meet Hans."

"Wait-wait, something, isn't right," said the Rapunzel doll in a malonic tone. In result, the council men look at the doll oddly.

Elsa's eyes widen in horror, and she glared at Eugene. He made the doll sound strange; Rapunzel wouldn't speak the way the doll did. Eugene gave a slight hint of grimace at his own mistake. Sending a quick apologetic look to Elsa, he resumes the role of talking to cover up the mess. "You're right Rapunzel that does look strange."

"What is it, what is wrong?" Elsa asks.

Eugene points to the horizon off the sea. There, a hint of light was beginning to show over the line of the water. "The sun, something is wrong with the sun…"

Elsa looks hard in the direction of the light. She saw the hint of light but couldn't understand what was wrong. If anything, this all the means they should hurry to the castle. But it than occur to her. She looks to the sky around but there was no change in the color—no stars can be seen though it was still dark out…Something black was blocking the sun…With minimum light, the sun casted a dark transparent red over the sea, that was clawing its way to Arendelle.

"Elsa…" Anna calls weakly. She, Lukas, and the other men have also noticed the strange lighting, and didn't like one bit of it. "What is happening? What's wrong with the sun?" She made her way to her sister, and wrapped an arm around hers for comfort.

"I-I don't know," Elsa answers.

Everyone stood, frozen in place, looking nowhere else but at the black object blocking the sun. Then he came. Rising out of the sea like a massive wave, he came on a storm of crying nightmares. His wave plunders forward, and in an instant without hesitation, his wave of sand came crashing down on the Southern Isles' ships. Not sinking them, but drowning them in his sand, then burying them under the sea water.

No one moved. He came closer but no one move—they couldn't move. He raised a hand, so casually signaling his army to halt, and then smirk at his witnesses, pleasuring over their sight of his power. On a single nightmare he closed the rest of two-hundred yard gap, stopping at the end of the dock.

"I beeelieeeve," said Hans stretching the word, "that this is the morning of the fourth day of our promise meeting, and as promise, I will now hear your answer. Your, Ma-jesty, Queen Elsa, your Highness, Princess Anna, will the two of you surrender Arendelle peacefully?"

_We can't win_, Elsa thought to herself. She could feel Anna's hands trembling, squeezing tighter around her arm. _How could we possibly win against that?!_ As a habit, she raised her free hand and pressed it against her chest out of fright. "Hans…" she said quietly.

"Yesss Queen Elsa?"

"A-as, Queen of Arendelle…"

"Go on."

"…As Queen of Arendelle, I hereby…hereby…"

"—Go on Snow Queen," Hans hiss. "I won't wait forever, nor will my army."

She pressed her hand harder against her chest, and turned a gaze away. Her heart was pounding so hard, that she could feel it drumming at her flesh. She parted her lips to speak, but then she felt a pull. A strong pull that was so aggressive, it felt as though any second, she would be flying through the air. Then there was a loud cry, a horse's cry, so loud that it rang through the land, stretching far, possibly passing several mountains. Elsa snaps her head in the direction of the sound along with the rest of the people. High in the sky, near the darken horizon to the right, Angus stood on his hind legs on a cloud of fire. Merida was on his back, glaring at Elsa.

She said nothing, she didn't even urge her horse to go any closer towards the humans, nor did she engage the enemy. Angus was getting more and more riled up; it was amazing how the spirit can maintain her control over him, while not being thrown off. After a moment, Merida quickly shot a flight of arrows high over her head. Instead of bursting into flames, each ones exploded into bright lights that didn't hurt the eyes when looked upon. Else stared at them, mesmerize. They emitted no heat, and yet she felt warm just looking at them, slowly building up a strange but not unfamiliar strength within her chest with each breath she took.

"You there!" Hans shouts, "Who are you—what are you?!"

That outburst brought Elsa back to the current situation. She felt the pull once again but not so aggressive this time. She knew what she needed to do. "Hans," she calls with a new compose acid in her tone. He returns his attention back to her. "As Queen of Arendelle I refuse to surrender this kingdom to you. I accept your declaration of war and I promise you, you will lose…"

His brows were brought together furiously. His face was contorted with contained rage mix with disbelief, an alien expression to his usual composed self. Leaning forward, Hans spoke with breathless words, yet his voice gain seven pounds with pressure, "…Youuu, are making a grave mistake."

"Turn your army around Hans," said Anna, finally regaining her courage. "Leave Arendelle and return to your kingdom; return the book you've stolen and prepare to face judgment."

Hans gritted his teeth. "You two will regret this!"

"No we won't, but you will," said Elsa. Speedily she brought both her hands forward shooting a blast of ice at Hans. However, he reacted in time creating a shield that covered himself and his nightmare, but it was a weak one. It shattered after a few seconds and they was pushed back a few trots.

"How dare you!" He raised a hand to signal the attack, only to stop after hearing another shattering sound. At the back of the ship, large chunks of glass were falling into the water, while something, or rather someone was charging forward, heading straight into the army of nightmares. "What the?!—" Hans stop when something gold wrapped around his wrist. With a tight snap of the gold tightening its hold on him, Hans was suddenly pulled off his nightmare, whip over the ship, and what Elsa assume, slammed against the ship's mass. She could hear there was a struggle happening on board, though most of the sailors have scattered and ran off the ship, leaving Rapunzel to fight alone. But from the sound of it, it is a one-sided fight, with Hans still being whip around. He was visible again when thrown to the side of the ship. Without a chance to recover, Hans lifted his head in the direction of his opponent, only to be met with a frying pan to his face. With a loud clank, he was knocked overboard into the water.

Elsa and Anna look back to the ship, seeing Rapunzel taking a big breath and tucking her hair behind her. She looks back at them and smiles, twirling her frying pan with ease by its handle with her fingers. "This, Anna, is what the frying pan is for."


End file.
